The Perks of Captainship
by FanTube
Summary: Slytherin Quidditch captain Clarice Amelia Potter, older sister of Harry Potter, finds love... With... Oliver Wood? Not a good summary, but trust me, it's an amazing story. Give it a try! No flames please! Oliver/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~  
**

**Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its original characters.  
**

**~:~:~:~:~  
**

It was the night Lily and James were murdered. Peter Pettigrew walked down the street of Godric's hollow, unsure if the Dark Lord had already been there or not. The street lamps were the only source of light, and he couldn't see more than a few yards ahead, but eventually, he saw something odd where the house should have been. He saw what looked like ruins of an old house. That's when he knew, he's been there. Lily and James and his kids were dead.

Then, he heard a cry. He ran to the house and saw something he never would have expected. Clarice Amelia Potter, the teeny girl, sobbing on the ground next to her brother, who appeared to be dead, as her mother and father were. He scuttled over to her.

"C-Claire?" He stuttered slightly. He didn't understand how she of all people had survived, leaving only a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt right above her collar bone. She looked at him with large green eyes. "Y-you have to come with me, sweet heart. C-c-come with me and e-everything will be alright. I-I promise. Things will only get better i-if you c-come with me." She reached for her brother, trying to get Pettigrew to pick him up. "N-no, sweetheart, leave them. We have to go, quick s-sweetheart, quickly." She stood, wobbly on her small legs. He reached for her and picked her up, running into the night.

~:~:~:~:~

"Peter… Peter, wait… This… Could be used to our advantage." The Dark Lord said, beginning to grin even in his weakened state.

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean, s-sir?" Pettigrew asked. It had been almost a full day since the attack at Godric's Hollow, and they had heard word of Harry and his state of…. Unfortunate health.

"Bring her to the Malfoy's. She could be used against her brother one day. Don't tell her who she really is. She'll figure it out eventually. Think of what Dumbledore will do… When he finds out we have the other Potter child to hold against him. She must be raised… As a death eater."

~:~:~:~:~

So that's exactly what happened. The little two and a half year old girl's memory was wiped that day, and she was given to the Malfoy family. She'd quite obviously know she wasn't of that family. But she was, in fact, allowed to know she was adopted.

Voldemort disappeared after that, and wasn't to be seen for quite some time. He was weak, be he would come back…. Right under Dumbledore's nose.

~:~:~:~:~

**Sorry this is so short, guys, it's just the prologue. I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer! :) Can't waittttt! :D**


	2. Ch1 Brothers

**Chapter 1 – Brothers**

**~:~:~:~:~  
**

**Disclaimer: See prologue  
**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Just to start off, I edited the last chapter. I realized that I made a mistake with the age last night when I was going to bed and I said she was only a few months old, when in reality I wanted her to be about 20 months older than Harry! I was hoping no one would notice until I got around to fixing it, but then, of course, I got a review that proved some one did, in fact, notice the mistake, so I changes it immediately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

~:~:~:~:~

I walked down Diagon Alley, my brother next to me. We decided we would head to the Quidditch supply store after getting our new robes. It was a shame Marcus wouldn't be at Hogwarts this year... Just kidding, it meant I was now captain of the team, lucky me. This occurrence called for new equipment.

Draco had been rather snippy with me recently, and I knew exactly why. I was his older sister, who always succeeded in everything I did. Well, I wasn't really his sister, I was Harry Potter's sister... But that only made it worse. I got special attention. I was a vital weapon for Voldemort.

Although my relationship with Draco sometimes seemed strained, I always cared about him with no limits. Because of my position as Captain, I now wouldn't have to worry about seducing and/or screaming at Flint in order for Draco to have the position on the team as both the Beater and the substitute Seeker. Although we all knew there would never be a need for a substitute Seeker, I wanted to be sure Draco got what he wanted most, no matter how many hoops I had to jump through to do so.

I am happy to say that Draco was almost as affectionate toward me as I was him. We loved each other, even if he'd never admit it outright. Although I must admit that being Harry's real sister was what really began the strain on our relationship.

At first, it didn't really matter. Then in first year, I got the position as seeker, and I got to be known as the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen. I guess that could be considered the thing that first began to strain our relationship.

Because it wasn't until two years after, when Draco first came to Hogwarts and tried to make friends with the other Potter that he hated the un-changeable fact that I was a Potter myself.

I remember that year, Draco's first year. It was of course my third, and when I heard Harry's name, my eyes went wide. Him and I were siblings. And chances are, he didn't know about my existence. The truth is, I had forgotten about his existence. I didn't remember anything about my family. I only knew what I had heard. When I looked at Harry, I had to stop myself from running to him and giving him a huge hug. I found my real brother... But what was Draco thinking? I had never felt so odd before.

When he was put into Gryffindor, I was fuming. Draco didn't understand why I cared. I didn't even realize I was fuming more about Harry's placement than I was celebrating that of Draco's. But Draco noticed. It wasn't until an hour after the feast I had realized my mistake. Immediately, I went to Draco and hugged him with everything I had, telling him how proud I was and how much fun it was going to be in Slytherin together. It worked. We totally forgot about Harry.

But the next morning, I woke up an hour earlier than breakfast and I couldn't sleep. So, I got dressed and headed straight for the headmaster's office. I hated the man. He was despicable. He was a mudblood lover and egotistical... I said the password, which I had threatened out of a prefect minutes before. As soon as I could, I sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time.

I burst into the doors, ranting as soon as I had. "What the _hell_ were you thinking, letting Harry get into that bloody house? It's my _rival_ house! He's my _brother_, sir, in case you haven't noticed. Was he even notified of my existence? Did he even _know_ that I'm in _Slytherin_?"

"Claire-"

"Why the hell would you-"

"Claire!-"

"You filthy-"

"CLARICE!" Dumbledore yelled. I stopped. "I would like you to meet... Your brother," he said, motioning to the small figure in the chair by his desk. I must have missed him in my haste to scream my lungs out at Dumbledore.

I crouched in front of him, moving slowly and cautiously. "Hello," I said quietly.

"I was actually just informing him of your... How did you put it? Oh, yes, your... Existence."

"I'm sorry for the outburst, Harry. I was angry. I'm rather short-tempered at times," I apologized gently.

"Er... It's fine... You're... My sister?"

"Yes."

"Can... Can I ask you something? I... I have to know..."

"Anything, Harry. Anything."

"What do you remember?" he asked, his eyes begging me to tell him everything of that night. Immediately, I felt a pang of immense guilt. He was my brother, and I couldn't even answer a simple question for him. I sighed, slouching slightly.

"I don't remember anything from before I was sent to reside with the Malfoys," I said apologetically.

"W-wait... The Malfoys?" he asked, eyes wide. I hesitated slightly.

"Problem?"

"How are you in Slytherin?"

"How are you in Gryffindor?"

He hesitated.

"Please, Harry. Convince Dumbledore to put you with me, in Slytherin. There's still ti-"

"NO!" he yelled. I jumped, slightly. "I'm not joining that house. Not ever."

"And why not?"

"People there are... Are rude. They're mean. They're... They're... Snakes."

I laughed. "Better than being naive and corrupted."

He stood. "I said no."

I stood as well. "I'm your sister, Harry. I'm here to protect you. You've only just heard of what you are. You don't know what you really want-"

"THIS is what I want."

I sighed, defeated. I was scared. My own brother. In my enemy house. But I must admit. There had been times where I had seen true courage from Gryffindor house. There had been times where I questioned my Slytherin beliefs based on the prided Gryffindor morale. I hesitated. "Very well. If that's truly what you want... Then I can't stop you," I said. "But... Please, Harry, I want to be here for you. In any way I can."

He stared at me, confused. How had I been okay with it when I'm a Slytherin? How did I still want to help him?

"You're my brother, Harry. I have someone who I know is of the same blood as I am. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to protect you. I know I only just met you, but I love you. I always will, no matter your decisions. You're the only real family I have left. Now, are you ready for breakfast?"

He took a small breath before he nodded. I pulled him into a hug, and he froze, hesitating before he hugged back.

"Let's go," I said pulling away and heading to the staircase. I turned once I got to the door. "Apologies for the outburst, sir."

"It's natural, Claire, for one to wish to protect their only living relative. You are forgiven. But do not forget... About Draco. He will be needing you just as much as young Harry does," I nodded, stepping out with Harry.

It was only about a week later that Harry had been put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Even so, I didn't let that get to me. I was proud of my brother, and even though he was a Gryffindor, there were many times I met up with him. It was only a month into school by the time we were comfortable enough around each other to tell each other... Well... Everything.

Draco was, of course, rather jealous. But I was sure to spend plenty of time with him as well. He was, after all, the brother I grew up with. I couldn't just leave him. He still meant the world to me.

But everyone noticed a difference in me. The two years before had left me with a reputation of being ruthless, cunning, and possibly the most Slytherin-like Slytherin to walk the halls of Hogwarts for many years. But as soon as the third year began and I met my brother, it seemed as though most of my "Slytherin Training" went down the drain. Mostly towards Harry and his close friends.

I still hated Gryffindors, I still was the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen (I haven't let up on that), I still rose to any occasion I had to show off in a challenge, I still had my slight attitude and distaste for most teachers, but there were many things that changed.

I became more like a Gryffindor.

How unfortunate.

I did try my best to stay the most Slytherin-like Slytherin in Hogwarts. It just didn't work. Harry opened my eyes. I was more accepting of the other houses (excluding the Gryffindors), I didn't care about blood purity, I stood up for the weak, I didn't want the Slytherins to win by knocking out as many team members they possibly could, I wanted an honest game.

Most people said that was what the largest strain between Draco and I came from. My Gryffindor qualities. But trust me, they didn't just appear. It's been two years. Of course I've changed. Everyone does in two years... Right?

Anyway, back to the present. Draco and I had finished shopping for our robes and began heading to Quality Quidditch Supplies for some equipment.

We knew there wasn't much we'd need to get due to the fact that the uniforms and the balls would be supplied by Hogwarts. But Draco knew how much I adored going to look. Besides, sometimes I get him something with my own money.

We were looking at the new Firebolt, me debating getting one with the money I gained from my summer job. I didn't need a job, given the money I get from the Malfoys and my own vault, but I prefer one so I don't waste others' money.

I looked up, only for a moment and saw him. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain. And he was walking right towards me. I rolled my eyes, turning away.

"Come on, Draco. We have Gryffindor _scum_ arriving and I'd much like to avoid them," I said beginning to walk to the other side of the store.

"Ugh," Draco said. "It's Wood. What the hell is he doing here?"

"He's a Quidditch Captain, Draco, not to mention completely and utterly obsessed with the game, and we're in a Quidditch supply store. He'd have to show up sometime or another."

"Yes, well. It would be better if he didn't even exist. Along with the other mudblood-loving traitors."

"Dra-" I was cut off before I could slip and scold him for saying such things against non-purebloods.

"Hello, Potter," I heard Wood say in his slight Scottish brogue.

I sighed, "What do you want, Wood?"

"I heard rumor you were the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain."

"Yes. And what does that have to do with you?"

"Well isn't that obvious?" I looked at him, expressionless. "I'm Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Yes, I am aware of your position," I scoffed.

"I need to know exactly what I'm up against."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know you were capable of realizing a play could be made based on knowledge of the Captain."

"Well I am. And I have been, as you could tell from the past two years where we pummeled your team," Immediately, I snapped. This was no longer petty bantering. This was war.

"Perhaps you have forgotten of the two years before when _my_ team pummeled _yours_ due to my immense skill in finding the snitch, and due to my teammates ability to knock you off your broom," at this, Draco snorted. "Well... I suppose _this_ year will just have to serve as a reminder of how badly you felt when you were out witted by a female two years younger than you, and her amazing _Slytherin_ teammates," I said sharply, turning away.

I could just feel him smirking, and that, more than anything, made me want to punch the smile off his face. I'm _going_ to win that cup, so help me God.

I could also feel Draco, fuming behind me. I know he tried his best to keep his mouth shut during my conversation, but I also knew that he glanced back at Wood and saw his expression, and I knew that he was as mad about it as I was. I turned my head, "Come on, Draco," I said smirking. "Let's get me that Firebolt."

~:~:~:~:~

**Hey guys, I normally won't update so much, but…. I really felt like I should…. I'm not sure why, but I was bored anyway, so it wasn't a bad thing. Anyways, fave or review if you liked it pleaseeee! :)**

**~Em**


	3. Ch2 If I Was Stupid

**If I Was Stupid**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**This is going to be the chapter Claire starts gaining her memories backkkkkkk~~~~~ ;D**

**~:~:~:~:~**

I took one last look at the Malfoys before I went on the train. They knew the entire time that I was a Potter, yet they treated me the same as Draco. They cared about me, and I could tell. Ever since I found out I was a Potter, I had to wonder why they would treat me as though I was their own child. I realized later that the answer was simple.

I was a girl, and mum (Mrs. Malfoy) always spoke of how happy she was to have a baby girl to dress up and teach propriety to. Also, since I didn't know about my lineage until I was older, I wouldn't ever mention the Potters, thus, it wasn't hard to ignore. And the most important reason: they needed me. I knew somehow I was a weapon. I was to be used, but what for? Why me? I didn't understand.

I entered the train, carrying my barn owl - Chocolate - into the compartment with me. I saw Harry sitting with his friends in a compartment with a teacher who was sleeping.

"Hello, Harry," I said, opening the compartment.

"Claire," he said, smiling. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

My face darkened slightly. "Sorry, Harry. The Malfoys wouldn't let me owl anyone for a stretch. They were afraid I'd... You know..." I said, trailing off. We never liked talking about my involvement with Voldemort and his cronies, so we never really stated it anymore.

"I-it's fine," said Hermione. "Would you like to sit with us?" I looked out into the hall.

"Alright, but only for a little while. I don't want Draco to come and bother you all. And you know how he is," all three of them nodded in total understanding. "How were your summers?"

"Oh, mine was fantastic," Hermione said. She began rambling about everything that happened over the summer, and I couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm. When she finished her story, Ron started up his. I grinned at all the stories of his brothers and their antics. I may not have actually liked his brothers all that much, but I had to admit, they were a riot. I turned to Harry. "I know yours wasn't fantastic at all," I stated. "But did anything interesting happen?" That's when Harry told me about Sirius Black. And the wolf he had seen.

I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. This year, I could tell, wouldn't be good for either of us. I hesitated, thinking. I looked up and saw the name of the sleeping man on the suitcase, silently filing it away. _Professor R.J. Lupin_.

"Harry," I said slowly once he finished his story. "He helped kill our parents."

"I know-"

"Harry. He's not going to stop under any circumstances. He's against Voldemort in every way, shape, and form," He stopped, his eyes getting wider.

"C-Claire, you're not safe," he said. "He knows of Voldemort's plan for you. You're a weapon, right? You don't know what for, but what if he's going to use you against me? As bait?" I paused for a moment. I knew what he was going to say. "He's going to try and kill you to stop Voldemort's plan. So he can get to me first."

I nodded, "I have thought of that possibility. But I don't think it's something we should dwell on at the moment, Harry. We're going back home," I finished with a smile on my face. He grinned back at me.

"Yea," he said. "Yea, we are."

My smile faltered slightly, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to mention before," I said slowly. "I'm Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

He paused.

"We're going to have even more rivalry now, you know."

"We'll think about that later I suppose. Congratulations! I know you've been working so hard to get that position, and now... You've finally got it!"

"And just in time to beat Wood. That boy has got too much pride for his own good, I swear, it's as though he's forgotten what it means to lose! Well I swear, by the end of this year, he's going to bloody well remember what it's like!" I was ranting, pacing the small compartment when I realized what I was doing. "Sorry guys, he just... Makes me angry."

"Yea, I can tell," Ron said, with that look that makes people wonder if he's high.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald."

"You sound like Hermione!"

"I do not-"

"Claire," Harry said, interrupting me. "Do you think... Sirius... Can get into the castle?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was interrupted when everything turned cold and I was immersed in this... Immense feeling of dread.

"There's something moving out there," I heard Ron say. I looked at him and saw his hand on the frosted glass. Then I heard the compartment door slide open, and I saw a black hand open the door.

The... Thing, whatever it was... Looked at me. It was big and black and cloaked, and... There was another one that popped up right behind it. Suddenly, images, only flashes, went through my head.

"You will not hurt her!" I heard, then I saw a flash of light and my father - my real father - James on the ground dead at the bottom of the stairs. I heard a woman screaming for my name when I was about to go down the steps to him.

I saw another flash and I felt a searing pain that shook my whole body, starting at the part on my collar bone where I have my scar.

I saw another flash and my mother on the ground dead.

Then I saw Harry, only a baby, eyes closed, and I remember sobbing, confused. I was scared, and I didn't understand why my parents weren't moving and my brother wasn't opening his eyes.

I saw me being taken by a man and - I heard another scream before my world went black.

I woke up. Somehow I made it from standing in the middle of the compartment to laying on one of the seats. I looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the seat opposite. Harry was eating some chocolate and he looked exactly how I felt - as if someone hit him in the head with a block of wood and almost hexed him.

"Claire," I heard a man say. I looked up. "I'm-"

"Professor Lupin, I know... What - what happened? What was that? Who was screaming?"

"Settle down, settle down," he said, letting me sit up, but putting a hand on my shoulder. "Those were Dementors. Nasty creatures. They live off of the misery and hatred of others. Eat this," he said, handing me a piece of chocolate. I took it, giving him a wary glance. "It's just chocolate. It'll help, trust me. We're almost to Hogwarts, only another hour or two left. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to have a little word with the driver," he headed toward the door, sliding it open and looking back at me. "Eat. You'll feel better."

I took a small bite of the chocolate, and then remembered everything I had seen. I couldn't help but think about it. I never even remembered anything about my parents, let alone details of the night they died. It was a few minutes before I heard someone calling my name.

"CLAIRE!" I finally heard. I looked up to see Harry. He was sitting in front of me. "You heard it too? The scream? A woman?" I looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Who- who was it?" I asked, knowing full well who it was, but not wanting to believe it.

"I don't know... No one else heard it."

I sighed, nodding. It took me a half hour before I regained my composure, but those visions... I couldn't get them out of my head.

"I have to go find Draco. He'll be wondering where I am," I said. They nodded and I stepped out, my legs still felt numb, as though I would fall over if someone so much as tapped me. Which was absolutely wonderful because just as I turned I hit Oliver Wood. I do hope you noted the sarcasm in that sentence. My legs began to give out, but before even my knees got to the ground, he caught me around the waist. I felt odd... All of a sudden my entire body felt warmer, especially around my middle, which was where Wood was holding me.

"Are you alright, lassie?" he asked. "You don't look too well."

"Thanks."

"No - no, I don't mean it like that, it's just... You look like you've seen a ghost," I tried shaking my head to see if that would help me stop thinking about the warmth I felt from this contact with Wood. I've never so much as touched him and - I had to stop there. The word "nice" can't be associated with this prat.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"Are you-"

"I said I'm fine!" I said, pushing away as hard as I could. _That most likely wasn't the best idea,_I noted once I hit the wall and my legs gave out on me again, sending me onto my behind. In front of Wood!

He crouched in front of me, "If you'd like, when we get back to the castle, I'll take you straight to Madame Pomfrey." If I was stupid, I'd think that I heard genuine concern in his voice. But I'm not stupid.

"Leave me be, Wood, I said I'm fine!" he opened his mouth to talk again when I saw Draco headed our way. "Draco," I said, my voice was shaking slightly.

"What are you doing to my sister?" he growled at Wood.

"She fell. She seems ill. I was offering to take her to Madame Pomfrey's when we got back to the school to get her checked out. She really doesn't seem well."

"I don't see how that's any of _your_ concern, Wood," Draco sneered at him. "I suggest you leave, since _she_has stated she doesn't want your pathetic help."

He knelt down, helping me to my feet. I sent one last glance Wood's way before letting Draco help me to his compartment.

If I was stupid, I would have thought he looked disappointed. But I'm not.

So, when I got back to Draco's compartment, I filled him in on where I'd been, and what happened.

Of course, I left out the part with the flashes of images and screams. I just told him I heard a scream and passed out when a Dementor came into our compartment. I had barely finished my story when Pansy Parkinson came into the compartment and began laughing about Harry's episode she heard some man talking about. I knew she meant Professor Lupin. But what made me mad, was when Draco laughed along.

They were blessed with me deciding against punching them both in the face. Instead I took to playing with my long, silky black curls, trying not to rip them out from the anger that was boiling inside me.

We finally arrived to Hogwarts only minutes later, my legs feeling less like jelly. I went to the carts, my heart beginning to speed up, my anger disappearing immediately at the thought that I would finally, truly, be home again.

**~:~:~:~:~**

Wow guys! I've been updating sooooo much! Ultimate pride for me! Haha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you're happy that I've been updating so much! :D  
~Em


	4. Ch3 Crush?

**Crush?**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

**~:~:~:~:~**

It was just after the new first years were settled in with their newly appointed houses when I heard Draco from beside me.

"Potter," he hissed. Harry turned, "Is it true? You fainted? You actually fainted?" him and his dunce friends began to laugh and I hit the back of his head once one of them pretended to faint.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron hissed back as he pulled Harry back to face the table and eat. But not before I saw the grateful look Harry sent my way.

"Have you bloody forgotten that the same thing happened to me? You're a bloody idiot!" I said to him.

"Sorry, it's just... He's a guy and he can't even-"

"Are you saying females are incapable of-" I was cut off by Dumbledore. He was making an announcement about the Dementors.

As soon as he said the Dementors would be staying all year, my face went pale. Draco looked at me, worried. By now I knew the whole school had heard of my episode along with Harry's.

I glanced toward the Gryffindor table, only to see Wood staring at me. I didn't understand his expression... And I wasn't sure I wanted to.

~:~:~:~:~

The rest of my night consisted of sitting in the common room talking to Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey about my plans for the Quidditch team.

"Are you going to keep Draco in double positions?" Adrian asked. I admit that since he had that dreaded mushroom look cut off his head, he's looked... Well, kind of attractive. And he, like myself, believes in honest playing of Quidditch.

"Of course. I didn't argue with Flint all those years just to say that now that the decision is mine it no longer matters."

"Yea, well, you didn't just argue last year," Terence said, winking. He was also... Rather attractive. And a seventh year.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose. I wasn't going to get him to say yes by playing Ring Around the Rosie."

"So instead you made him think you'd sleep with him."

"Well what good is being female if you can't use it to your advantage once in your life," I winked at Terence who smirked.

"Have you put any thought into what you're going to be doing once you're out of this bloody hell hole yet?" Adrian asked Terence, obviously wanting to change the subject to something other than Flint. They never really got on too well.

"Well, I'm really not sure," he said getting up of the chair and moving to sit right next to me. "I could get a job in the ministry."

"Doing what, exactly?" I asked. "Catching Death Eaters? Have you gone soft?" I teased him, poking him in the stomach. I looked at him, noticing his dirty blonde hair and his blue-green eyes.

"I could assist your father," he said. I stared, feeling something in my stomach. A sort of fluttering.

"What?" I was suddenly very aware of our proximity.

"In the ministry. He's good friends with the Minister. If I can get myself that close... Imagine the things I could do," he said. The way he spoke was passionate. It made me feel like I had... Things in my stomach. Things that were fluttering around. "What do you think you're going to do?" he asked. But it was totally lost on me. I was still trying to figure out what was going on in my stomach.

"I thought it was obvious that she was going to go into Quidditch. You know, be the next Viktor Krum," Adrian said with a wink.

Terence laughed, "Yea probably." I still hadn't answered and Terence looked at me. "Claire, are you alright?" he asked, brushing my face with his hand. I felt heat rise up my neck and I jumped up from the couch so the boys wouldn't see my blush as I headed to the girls dormitory.

"I realized I forgot to talk to Hestia, Fiora, and Riley. I should be sure they're alright," I was so close to the girls dormitory, only a step away from passing the boys dormitory when Draco walked out and we collided.

"Watch where you're going you little-" he looked up, and seeing me he smiled. "Oh. Well hello Claire," I could tell he saw the red on my face from my blush. I felt it go even darker. I was probably a tomato. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I was just talking with Adrian and Terence about Quidditch when I realized I haven't talked with the girls yet," I said hastily, glancing back at the sofa just to see both the boys staring at me as though I told them I decided I was going to turn myself into a pink giraffe and move to Japan to work in a door knob factory.

"Will I still be double positioned?" he asked, slightly worried.

I knelt to his level, my blush fading almost immediately as I forgot about Terence, "Of course you will be. You're perfectly capable, not to mention the best and only choice for the job."

He smiled smugly, "I guess I am pretty good with a broomstick."

"One of the best," I said as I ruffled his hair and went to the steps. I only looked back once to see Draco fixing his hair, sending a look my way trying to warn me not to touch his hair anymore and I caught only a glimpse of what I thought to be Terence ignoring whatever Adrian was saying and staring at me.

The first thing that crossed my mind was this and this alone; I had to talk to the girls about this.

~:~:~:~:~

I had been upstairs with my four best friends in the world for a few hours now and I've been avoiding talk of Terence at all costs. So I decided I should bring him up once before we went to sleep.

"So," I said as we were dressing for bed. "What do you guys think of Terence?"

"You mean Higgs?" Riley asked. I nodded. "He's definitely hot. And he seems to have something going for him once he's out of school. Even if he isn't that great at Quidditch. Why?" I shrugged and looked at the endearingly quiet twins.

"What about you lot, then?"

Hestia shrugged and looked at her twin, "He's rather attractive. I don't really know him that well though."

"Yea, agreed," said Fiora. Riley threw a pillow at Hestia's head. Right on target.

"That's cause you barely ever open your mouths!" she shouted with her thick Irish accent. She turned to me, "_Whyyyyyyyy_?"

I shrugged again, "I was just talking with him and Adrian, and-"

"Pucey?" asked Hestia. I was a little shocked cause she never interrupts anyone, let alone speaks unless spoken to. The both of them were the exact opposite of the Weasleys. I nodded. "Oh."

Now it was my turn to be curious, "_Whyyyyy_?" She blushed a dark red. "Oh my - Hestia! Do you... Do you have... A _crush_ on _Pucey_?" she blushed even darker. "Oh my God."

"Please don't tell him!" she begged.

"Oh no, sweetie," I said. "I'm gonna help you. If you're not with Adrian by the end of this year, you can castrate me."

"You're not male," Fiora pointed out.

"Bite me."

"Why did you ask about Higgs?" Riley whined.

"Oh yea, well I got this really odd feeling just a little while ago when I was talking with him."

She looked at me, confused as heck, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Well... Like... When I was talking to him, I made a jab at him and then all of a sudden I started thinking about how... Good he looks and how... Decent he seems," I said. I looked at the three girls sitting in front of me. They all had a look of immense shock.

"Claire, you-" Fiora was cut short by Riley.

"Continue," I eyed her suspiciously before continuing.

"And then I felt this... Odd tickling-like sensation in my stomach. And it gets even worse from here, then I was like... hyper-aware of every move he made and of how close we were to each other. And then, I like... I couldn't speak. And then he asked if I was okay and he touched my face and I started... _blushing_. Like a little _school-girl_ for God's sakes! And _then_ it gets even _worse_!" by now I was out of bed pacing. "Then, I just got up and walked off without saying more than a mumbled 'got to go,' like what the _bloody_hell is the matter with me all of a sudde-"

"You have a _crush_... On _Higgs_!" Hestia all but squealed. The twins seemed to have been inserted with a mix of estrogen and caffeine that sticks forever during the summer or something... Wait...

"Are you flipping _mental_?" I whisper-yelled at her. "I've never, and I mean never had any sort of feelings tying me to some kid before. I don't have feelings for Higgs," I stated as though it was a fact, while I was climbing into bed, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing again.

I've had a few boyfriends, yes, but I've never felt... Attached. And whenever they decided they wanted to get serious, I'd break it off.

"Admit it, _sweet heart_," Riley used the nickname I use in a sickly sweet tone. "You have a crush on Higgs." I paused. _Did I?_I chewed it over for a few minutes. I've never had a flaw in my protection. No one could get to me. Ever. How did-

"I... Guess I've finally grown a weakness," I admitted. "But don't you dare tell a soul, or I'll have your head on a platter."

They were all too eager to allow it to slip by just once. As long as I didn't kill them.

**~:~:~:~:~**

I knowwwwww it's not Oliver. But this will twist into the plot, trust me. Soon enough, we'll be getting some more Olly-Action. No worries sweeties! Patience is a virtue! ;)  
-Em


	5. Ch4 If I Win

**If I Win**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Hope you guys like the chapter! :)**

~:~:~:~:~

It's been a few days since the girls and I realized my massive crush on Terence and it's been kinda weird around him. I don't know how to act. But he seems perfectly fine around me, which is how I knew he didn't like me back.

The girls disagreed with me. They said he's flirting with me more than usual and has been so 'sweet' and the way he 'looks at me' is so cute and yada yada.

I begged to differ. The only flirty things he'd been doing we're barely more flirty than usual. And guys do that sometimes. Are normal one week, flirty the next, then back to normal again.

So anyway, it's finally Quidditch Tryout weekend, and my heart was pounding from the excitement as I sat for breakfast.

"Hey sweet heart," I heard Higgs say as he sat next to me.

"Hey! That's the nickname I use! Don't steal my line!" I yelled.

"Alright, fine, how about... Cutie?"

"I'm not cute," I said pouting.

"Let's see... Beautiful, sexy, wonderful, amazing, adorable, smart, sweet-"

I blushed massively, "No!"

"No, I'm naming what you are, darling."

I blushed more. I knew he was only messing with me. "Oh, shut up," I said, reaching to grab some waffles. He grabbed my wrist.

"You know I'm serious, right?" I blushed even more if that's even possible.

I looked into his eyes and saw only honesty and... Something similar to that I had seen in Wood's eyes the other night.

"Claire!" I heard Draco call. I broke contact with his eyes and stood, clearing my throat while I waved Draco over.

He saw me and began to walk over. I glanced at the twins and Riley. Immediately, I knew they were watching the little episode I had with Terence as I saw them stuff their wide eyes back into their breakfast plates and eat so fast they'd make wolves wonder how long it's been since they ate.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. The try outs are today, right?" my heart sped up again.

"Yep," I grinned.

"Well I can't find my broom."

"What? Did you check the common room?"

"Yes, but I never have it there anyway."

"The pitch? Your trunk? The locker rooms?" I was beginning to turn slightly hysterical.

"I haven't looked in my trunk, there's nothing in there anyway. I brought it down to the locker rooms last ni-" he froze. "Potter," he spat before turning and marching to the Gryffindor table.

"No! Draco, wait!" I yelled, stumbling after my seat and almost falling over as I ran after him. Of course I'd choose the side of the table opposite that of Gryffindor this morning. I ran faster, turning past the end of the table when I saw him pull out his wand, pointing at Harry's face.

I made it there soon enough to pull Draco away.

"Draco, stop! Why would Harry take your broom? Think about it! He has a broom only one generation below yours, and his seeker abilities are amazing with whatever broom he has! Why would he need it?" I said in an attempt to make him see sense.

"Well if he didn't take it, who did? It's still a better broom than his!"

"It's probably still in your trunk! Or maybe when you lent it to Montague, he forgot to give it back! Ask around and don't blame him for it."

"You're taking his side again? You're nothing but a-"

"Did I hear something about a stolen broom?" I heard from behind me. I spun to face him. Wood.

"It's not stolen, it's been... Misplaced," I explained as I gestured to Draco, who opened his mouth to object and say that it wasn't, in fact, misplaced, but stolen by my brother.

"Well, if you'd like, he can borrow my broom," he said. I just stood there. shocked for a moment.

"I'd never want to touch anything that had your filthy hands all over-"

"Are you serious?" I asked him, eyes wide. Oliver Wood, the boy who never lets anyone within thirteen feet of his Quidditch robes, let alone his broom was offering for my dimwit asshole brother if he wanted to use his broom for tryouts. He nodded.

"Of course, that's if he wants to-"

"I'd never-"

"I'll use it then," I said, rolling my eyes. "If you don't mind."

He grinned, "But of course."

I raised an eyebrow at his expression, "Why are you-"

"Then what the bloody hell will I use?" Draco interrupted. I swung around at him and glared. His angry expression immediately turned to fear when he saw my face.

"Are you thick?" I asked him. "You're going to use the only broom left unless you want one of the bloody school ones," he still looked confused. "Mine."

He grinned and hugged me. It was unexpected and out-of-character for Draco. Before I could even begin to hug him back he pulled away.

"I'm going to be riding a Firebolt!" he said. He must have been excited, this was wayyyyyy out of character. He turned to walk away, but I pulled him back by his collar. He spun around and I towered over him.

I moved my face only about two inches from his, glaring, and I pulled out my wand, shoving it under his chin, "If you give that broom back with so much as one scratch, you're dead, do you hear me clearly?" I said. He gulped, nodding. I let him go, and he sped back to the Slytherin table, not even daring to glance back at me.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair and turned to go back to my table. Too bad I forgot Wood was there. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I need to eat, right?" I said.

"Well I figured. I just need to know when to give you my broom," he said. Oops. I forgot.

"Slytherin tryouts are at 11:00 sharp this morning, right after yours. Just leave it there I suppose," I said, beginning to walk back to my abandoned spot at the Slytherin table. "Oh, and Wood?" I asked, turning back to face him. He looked over.

"Thanks," I said.

He smirked, "Yea just remember what you said to your brother. It applies to you too."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my seat. Terence looked at me and put his hand on my knee.

"You alright?" he asked when he saw the look of anger and distaste on my face.

"At least Draco and I have a broom arrangement," I said.

He opened his mouth to ask, but I shook my head. It could wait.

He left his hand on my knee through the rest of breakfast. And trust me, all three of the girls noticed.

~:~:~:~:~

Finally, it was time for try outs. I made my way down to the pitch in my new set of robes, holding my Firebolt which I was only able to ride thrice before.

I swore right then and there that if Draco got anything on that broom, he'd pay with his life.

I was fuming the whole way down to the pitch. I was only two minutes early and the only people here were the last of the Gryffindors. Who were still at it.

I was not in the mood for this.

"WOOD!" I shouted. He flew down to me.

"Yes?" he asked with his signature smirk.

"It's time for you and your... 'team' to get off the pitch."

"Actually, we still have approximately thirty-two seconds left."

"Get them out of here if you want them to live."

"Fine," he said. "But only if you admit that my team will win its first game against Hufflepuff."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you're going to lose. Even with Harry on your team, your team is pretty damn pathetic."

A look of hurt flashed across his features, but I wasn't in the mood to apologize, even if that wasn't really what I thought would happen. Then he smirked again.

"Fine, it's a bet then."

I rolled my eyes, "If I win?"

"Whatever you want. If I win, then you have to go to Hogsmeade with me, which is the weekend after the game."

I thought for a minute. "And if I win, you have to do whatever I say for 24 hours."

"Agreed," he said. He held his hand out for me to shake.

"Claire!" I heard from behind me as I was reaching for his hand. I turned, and saw Terence along with the rest of the people who were going to try out.

"Why are they still here?" I heard Draco sneer.

"They're just leaving," I said, glaring at Wood. I turned to go back with my team.

"Oi! Potter!" he called after me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Two things. One, our deal. You never shook on it," he said smartly. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out. We shook on it, and I pulled away as fast as I could, wiping it on my robes. I had to get the feeling of electricity off my hand or I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the try outs.

"And?" I asked, although my voice lost some of it's snappiness. He held out his broom.

"Don't forget this," he said. I took it from him slowly, avoiding looking at him. I could feel him smirk as he walked away.

I thrust my broom at Draco. Terence looked pissed.

"Don't you dare get anything on this broom or you're paying me back 20 times over and you're going to be my slave until I leave this school, do you understand?" I said to him.

I stood back and began to observe the hopefuls of the team. I saw Riley and the twins with them and I knew they didn't want on the team. They just wanted to watch me do my captaining. "Girls," I said to them. "You can head up to the stands now if you want," they nodded but stayed on ground-level near the middle of the pitch.

I opened my mouth to say what the plan was to the others, but before I could get anything out, I heard Wood call back to me.

"Oh! And Potter!" he called. I rolled my eyes and looked over. "I'll see you at Hogsmeade!"

"You wish, you over confident git!" I shouted back, fuming. I turned back to the hopefuls. "We're beginning with drills. And for all of you who can't fly for shit, I'm not in the pitying mood, so leave this god forsaken field now before I kill you all," I growled walking over to the pitch.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Terence ask me.

"Wood being a git," I replied. Heading toward the middle of the pitch. He took my arm.

"Why are you riding his broom?"

"Draco lost his."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't bloody want to use his broom!" I shouted.

"You could have used mine!"

"You're trying out!"

"We could have taken turns!"

"You need to be up there at all times and I need to see everyone at all times!"

"But why his?"

"Because he offered!"

"Why not me?"

"You're. Trying. Out! Dimwit," I said, turning away. He followed.

"Why did he offer it to you?"

"I don't know!"

"Claire!"

"WHAT?" I spun back around, glaring at him.

He hesitated, "I... I like you."

I froze. This was the last thing I was expecting.

Just kidding, what I said next surprised me more.

"I really like you. I don't know why or how it happened. All I know is that it happened."

Oh wait. This was the most surprising part.

He pulled me to him and kissed me. In front of everyone. Including the girls. And you know why? It was the most wonderful kiss I ever had.

He put his hand on my cheek and I felt a small blush rise into my face as I threaded my fingers into his hair and the kiss became more passionate. Me licked my bottom lip and just when I was about to let him in, I heard howls and wolf whistles from the team.

We broke apart, smiling. I looked at the girls whose mouths were agape. I laughed and looked back at him.

I gave him another kiss and then heard a slam from behind me. I looked, confused and saw Wood storming back to the school from the locker rooms.

Whatever was up my ass must have made its way up his. He deserves it, I thought, smirking.

The try outs went wonderfully. Especially once my mood was lifted by Terence.

Whenever I began to get upset, he'd fly on over and say something sweet. Trust me, everyone was grateful.

And I felt like I was flying. No pun intended.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**So! I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review pleaseeeee! :)**


	6. Ch5 Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff

**Griffindor Versus Hufflepuff**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Hey guys! This one seems kinda short to me, so I'll be updating again soon! I actually just finished the next one, so I'm trying to wait until tomorrow, it's just soooooo temptingggggggggggg... Urghhhhh... It's such an awesome chapterrrrr... How about this... If I get two new reviews, telling me exactly what they think of this story so far, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I see them... ;)  
**

**Special thanks to Ceizzy and earthlover8815 for reviewing my story! It's great to know people like my story, so thank you so much! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~:~:~:~:~**

It's been about two weeks since tryouts, and I've all but been on air. Terence and I have been going smoothly (and have also been finding a whole new slew of broom cupboards we never knew existed before), and to make that even better, Oliver Wood has been leaving me 100% alone. Or at least the should have been a good thing, but for some reason, so much as the thought of it made my stomach clench.

To make it worse, whenever he glared at me, I'd look away. I couldn't look at him for some reason. I don't know why it bothered me so much. And I didn't want to know why it bothered me so much, either.

I admit that my team was very good, but at the same time, I couldn't help but have between five and six practices a week. Even if we weren't playing anyone until our game with Ravenclaw two weeks after Gryffindor plays Hufflepuff. Which, by the way, was this upcoming weekend... Also known as tomorrow.

_I can't believe we were already so close to the day of the first game of the year,_ I thought to myself as I sat down next to Terence at the lunch table. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I missed you at breakfast this morning, love," he said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up. You know I woke up late," I said, shoving him and mock-glaring. We continued to eat and chat with all the other people on the team about some strategies we could use against Ravenclaw.

"They'll be the easiest to beat, aside from Hufflepuff," said Graham Montague, the fifth year boy who was one of our Chasers. The whole team laughed and agreed.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. He looked at me confused. "We haven't even played one _single_ game, and you're already getting cocky about your abilities?" I scolded him.

"Come on, Potter, you know that-"

"No! I don't 'know that!'" I said. "You're staying after with me tonight after practice. You're going to have to prove you're as 'amazing' as you so wonderfully tried to convince me," I glared at him and looked at everyone else from the team. "If our house says things like that, okay. They look up to us as a team. We _represent_ Slytherin. We will not be cocky, we will train harder than we ever have before, we will do our _absolute_ best to win the cup, and no matter what, we will absolutely _not_ be seen as the team that lost our heads. We have pride and nobility, not pig-headedness. That's the best way to get shot down and beaten by even the weakest of our enemies, am I clear?" I seethed. They nodded. "Does anyone _else_ have the nerve to join Montague with their unsightly comments and extra training with me?" They shook their heads. "Good. It had better stay that way," I stood up to leave, no longer hungry from the disgust toward my team.

"Well, well, well," I heard. I snapped my head toward the sound of Wood's voice. I could already see he was feeling much better than he had been since Terence and I began dating. He was back to his usual cocky, insufferable self. "What do you know? A Slytherin with the decency to understand what the word 'Quidditch' is supposed to mean-"

"What the _hell_ do you want, Wood?" I spat at him. I glanced at Terence and immediately saw the jealousy and anger that was directed at Wood.

"I Just wanted to come and be sure that you remembered our little deal?" he reminded me, smirk plastered on his face. I groaned and swore under my breath.

"Can I please just call that off?"

"Why? Are you, Clarice Potter _scared_ that you're going to lose the bet?"

"No! I'm just... Not in the mood."

"You're scared."

"Goddammit Wood! I am _not_ scared!" I practically shouted. "And just to prove it, I'm keeping this bet in place. May the best man - or should I say _woman_ - win."

I stalked off, back out to start heading to double potions when I heard him call after me.

"Whatever happened to Slytherin nobility?"

"Whatever happened to Gryffindor chivalry?" I shot back, still not looking back. I knew the whole school heard our argument and I was willing to bet there would be many people who were asking what this bet was about and what was being awarded to the winner, but I didn't care anymore. I just had to hope that Gryffindor would lose.

But for some reason, I couldn't do that.

If I had looked back, even for only a second, I would have seen the amused look on Professor Dumbledore's face. But what I would have missed even if I had turned around, was the hidden knowing look in his eyes.

~:~:~:~:~

I sat down at breakfast and sighed. It was going to be a very wet day. But I had to go to that match. I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry barely even picking at his food. A pang of guilt hit me, remembering the bet with Wood. I had barely eaten anything when I stood.

"I'll be back soon," I whispered to Terence. He nodded tensely before glancing over to where I was looking at the Gryffindor table. When he saw that I was looking at Harry, he visibly relaxed. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and put my hand on Harry's shoulder. He was sitting between Ron and Hermione who were trying to give him a boost, but their words fell on deaf ears.

As soon as my hand touched his arm, he spun around. When he saw me, he relaxed and gave me a small smile. I saw Ron and Hermione shoot each other relieved glances before turning back to me.

I knelt on the ground, so I was closer to his height while he was sitting. My head went slightly below his, and I realized with a pang how much older he was now than he was only a year ago. Only a few months ago, I'd have to crouch just to give him a hug, and now if I crouched while he was sitting, he was taller than me.

"Hiya, Harry," I smiled big at him.

"Hey Claire. Are you going to the match today?"

I cupped his cheek, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Harry. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," he said, grinning and blushing slightly.

"You're going to be amazing today, Harry. I guarantee it. And no matter what, I'm going to be right there watching you. You don't even know how proud I am to be your sister."

By now, he looked more elated than I've seen him in a while. Suddenly, his smile fell.

"What about your bet with Wood?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"You said you thought we'd lose."

I sighed, "Wood knows how to push my buttons so that I say things even when I don't mean them."

"So you don't think we'll lose but you still made a bet with him?"

"In my defense, I was going to call it off yesterday, but he made fun of me, and... I guess I let my pride and my desire to prove him wrong took over. I'm sorry, Harry. I know that the chance of you losing to Hufflepuff, and forgive me for being so conceited, is not even there. Your team... And I really hate to say this so don't tell Wood or I'm going to have to kill you, is one of the best."

"Well, next to mine," I said with a wink. He laughed before his team stood up to leave. He stood as well, a look of seriousness and slight fear taking the place of every bit of his previous happiness.

I hugged him. "You'll do wonderfully," I said. "Trust in your Quidditch genes."

He nodded before heading out to the pitch.

~:~:~:~:~

Finally, I was out in the stands and (unfortunately) cheering for Gryffindor. It's been ten minutes since the beginning of the game and I could barely see a thing.

I couldn't even see or hear the score, the wind was whisking away any and all noise anyone was making. You could barely hear the commentator, let alone the crowd.

I could see Harry, trying to see the snitch through the rain, when suddenly, he flew almost straight up into the sky. That's when I knew, he had seen the snitch. I began screaming Harry's name in excitement and I was leaning over the side of the Slytherin stand, when suddenly everything turned icy cold. My eyed widened and suddenly, I saw a figure falling from the sky. Immediately I thought only one word. _Harry_.

I sprinted out of the stands to the field, needing to be sure he was okay. He was probably dead. I had just made it out of the stand and began running into the field when I saw Harry's figure slow. I continued sprinting, only for a Dementor to pop up in my face.

I froze, the feeling of dread deepening. It came closer, less than two inches from my face, and I knew it was going to give me the kiss, and I'd be dead. I tried to think of happy thoughts and reach for my wand, but the Dementor was too close. My mind wasn't working.

Suddenly, there were those images again.

I saw a flash of light, and I felt a huge amount of pain blossom from my collar bone I screamed for all I was worth. Everything my small, three-year-old self was capable of.

I saw myself being pulled away from the ruins of what was supposed to be my house. What was supposed to be my family, I could see, was laying in the rubble.

I saw a frail man, and I could hear his words. His words of my parents. Dead. His words of my brother. Alive. But most of all, I heard the words of me.

Weapon.

It all went dark, and I heard one last piercing scream.

"Harry."


	7. Ch6 A whole New Meaning

**A Whole New Meaning to Hogwarts: A Home...**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Thanks sooo much to Ceizzy (again) and NixieElementa for reviewing so I could update the chapter! It means a lot. :3**

**Aaaaaaanyways, there are some intense shocks in this story soooooo I just want to warn you ahead of time that this is a really awesome chapter so you don't explode from the amazingness. ;P**

**Enjoy!**

**~:~:~:~:~**

I woke up, my head pounding. I couldn't open my eyes, my lids felt like lead. But I heard voices.

"Why are you all still here?" a voice snapped.

"I... We want to be sure she's okay," said a second as if stating a fact.

"You have no right to be here, she wouldn't want you here!" I heard the first voice state.

"Shut up!" I heard another voice.

Why are these people arguing? Where am I? Didn't I die? I was given the kiss, was I not?

I turned my head, groaning.

"All of you should shut up. My head hurts like hell and you aren't helping with all your shouting," I said.

"Claire! Oh thank God, Terence, go get Madame Pomfrey!" I heard footsteps. Finally, I was able to open my eyes and see who it was who was speaking to me. Harry. I gasped and tore him into a hug.

"Oh thank God you're okay! What happened? Are you really alright? We didn't die, did we? Are you-" just then, Madame Pomfrey walked over with the headmaster.

"Headmaster, what happened? Why were those things let near Harry? What-"

"Claire," he said. "I assure you, the issue has been resolved. However, I'm not here to discuss your brother because, as you've seen, he's fine. You on the other hand have anemic given a Dementor's kiss and now - almost a week later - are actually waking up, completely fine."

He paused and I froze. "A week?" I croaked. He nodded. I was awake a week after being given the Dementor's kiss, and somehow I now remember everything from the three years before I was given to the Malfoys.

I looked at Harry. There was only one thing I should be thinking about right now, "Who won?" From the look on his face, I knew the answer. They lost. And unless we beat Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw beats Hufflepuff, they won't be in the running for the cup. But I've missed a week of training. "Professor, my team-"

"Has been practicing under the supervision of Madame Hooch, Professor Snape, and Mr. Terence Higgs has been acting captain in your absence," I sighed and finally took to looking to the other side.

I looked with wide eyes. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team and the entire Slytherin Quidditch team was there along with Riley, the twins, and the Malfoys. They were all frozen with shock. I noticed Wood sitting on my bed next to me, and I blushed a little. I don't know why, I just did.

"Thank God you're awake," I thought I heard him whisper as I turned to look at Draco. I blushed a little more, unsure if I heard him right.

"Draco!" I called, arms out for a hug. We came over and sat down on my bed, shoving Wood out of the way.

"Draco, I've been knocked out for almost a week, now give me a hug before I'm attacked by everyone else," I said, rolling my eyes and pulling him into a hug.

As soon as I released him, the rest of the Slytherins ran over and tackled me, laughing and cheering.

~:~:~:~:~

Every single Slytherin was elated as they spoke. Terence sat right by me, holding my hand the entire time, but I barely even noticed. By the time Madame Pomfrey shooed them out for being too loud, I was left with the Gryffindors and my parents with a screaming headache.

Before he left, Terence kissed my forehead, causing me to blush.

"I'll see you in the morning, darling," he said.

As soon as they left, it was quiet again. And kind of awkward if I'm to be honest. I looked at Harry, "What happened?"

"Well-"

"You were attacked by a Dementor when you ran to the pitch to see if Harry was okay. It was stupid and rash if you ask me," I glared at Wood.

"First off, I didn't ask you, wood," I spat his name. "And second, why are _you_ here?" I looked at the rest of the team. "And why are they here, too? I don't even know anyone other than the twins, and we're not even that fond of each other."

"We're here because we wanted to support Harry. He almost lost the only family he has left because of you," I glared so hard at him that if looks could kill, he'd be dead a hundred times over at the least.

"I thought I heard you say that you were here to be sure the was okay?" said one of the twins.

"Yea, just before he realized his mistake by saying 'I' instead of 'we,'" said the other. He glared at them.

"Well, I lied. I just wanted to get under Higgs' skin," he said.

"You're such a-"

"Don't be harsh, Claire," my father scolded me.

"Apologies, father. It's good to see you all. I wasn't expecting to see you until Christmas," I teased slightly. I saw mother wince.

"Yes, well, once your little friends leave, we must speak with you as well as the headmaster," he said. I nodded, confused as he walked out of the hospital wing, mother following.

I sat and talked with Harry and Draco, trying to keep them from an argument for a few minutes.

"I have to admit, Gred, it is good to see her well for some reason," said Fred.

"I couldn't agree more, Forge," said George. "It seems we may have begun to grow fond of the older Potter child."

I looked that them, "Are you joking?"

"I thought I was pretty serious, wouldn't you say so Forge?"

"I couldn't agree more, Gred."

They grinned at me, and I was about to question them further when Wood interrupted.

"I can't imagine that you can actually grow _fond_ of this girl," he said teasingly.

I kicked him off the bottom part of the bed and he fell to the ground with a thump and an '_oof!_'

We all laughed and began joking around (Even Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnett, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team that hadn't made a sound since I've woken up. It seemed as though I had broken the ice when I kicked Oliver to the floor, and something had snapped inside me, too... It must have been the headache, but for a moment, I didn't care that they were Gryffindors.), until we were cut short from Madame Pomfrey who strode over, shooing them out for the night to give me some rest. But then even she was cut short from shooing the kids away by the booming voice of my father in the hallway just outside of the slightly askew door to the hospital wing.

"Don't you see! If she stays with us she will be killed! The Dark Lord won't stand for her anymore! He doesn't want her alive anymore! When he heard that the Dementor couldn't kill her, he wants to prove more now than ever that he really is strong enough to kill a Potter and leave the youngest all alone!" they opened the doors, and Dumbledore strode in, my parents following. "He thinks with Harry all alone, he'd no longer be a threat! If he even knew I was _here_... I'd... I'd..." he trailed off when he glanced over and saw us all still there.

He took in my pale face, which must have been turning slightly green because I was certainly beginning to feel ill from his words.

Madame Pomfrey stood, frozen to her spot. Dumbledore was the first to move.

He strode over to my bed, taking in my appearance.

"My dear child, it seems as though you'll have to take refuge... By becoming my adopted daughter."

The worst part of this was that I knew everyone in the room, all those Gryffindors...

They knew.


	8. Ch7 Curiouser and Curiouser

**Curiouser and Curiouser...**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Hey guys! So I've been writing like crazy these past few days and I really couldn't help myself... I HAD to update again!**

**Anyways, thanks to NixieElementa and Ceizzy again for reviewing the previous chapter... It's good to know some people like my story. :3**

**This chapter it extra long so that ther could be some Olly Action, so yay! Finally! :3**

**~:~:~:~:~**

It was at that moment in time that Madame Pomfrey decided to finally wake up and (quite literally) shove people out of the hospital wing, demanding they speak of this to no one for any reason or they would be expelled for sure.

I continued to stare, wide-eyed at my headmaster before croaking out, "What's going on?"

"Claire, dear," Professor Dumbledore said endearingly to me. "It would seem that Lord Voldemort has heard of what happened with the Dementor at the Quidditch game last week, and has realized you're in danger by being kept alive. He doesn't want to lose his chance to kill you first, before something or someone else does. He wants to prove you haven't defeated him. But the only way to do that, would be to-"

"To kill me," I stated, looking at my parents who were standing with Draco, only a few feet from my bed. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" I asked them. "If you knew this whole time that he was just going to kill me eventually, and you were planning to keep me around until then, what made you change your mind and ask for me to be kept safe?"

My parents shifted uncomfortably, while Draco looked almost exactly how I felt. Drained and confused.

"We love you darling. We didn't want to give you up... We... We look at you like our own daughter, we're so... Proud of you," my mother said.

"I still don't understand," I stated.

"I suppose it was a selfish thing," my father said. "We knew eventually we would have to give you up once the Dark Lord said he wanted you executed, but... How can you give up one of the most precious things in your life?" he said. This was a side of him I never knew existed. I knew he was selfish, but I never realized he was proud, and even happy, to be a father. No, to be _my_ father.

I stared at him, gaping slightly. I glanced at Harry who was still on my bed. I remember seeing out of the corner of my eye Dumbledore stop Madame Pomfrey from shooing him out with everyone else and I caught something along the lines of, "Not until we speak of the Dementor."

"Wh-why am I staying with you from now on?" I asked him.

"Well that's simple," he said. "There are many reasons, the first being that it's safer than your aunt or uncle's house. The second being that I am your god father."

"But... That makes no sense."

"I do admit it's odd. Why not ask one of their many close friends to do it? At the time you were born, your parents and all of their close friends were still deep within the Auror phases of their lives. Although I was as well, they wanted to ensure that if something were to happen, the person they felt would be the one to survive would be there for you, alive and well, this person being me. By the time Harry was born, they thought they and many of their friends were safe from harm, having all but quit their jobs as Aurors. But what matters now is your story. They chose me For you because I was, in fact, a good friend with them as well, albeit not their first choice. They knew I'd be honored to take the position."

I knew I'd be safe with Dumbledore. I sure felt safe with him. Now, there was only one question that had been burning in my mind since I had woken up.

"How did I survive the Dementor?" I asked him.

He looked at his watch with the planets - the one I never understood - and said, "Harry, I think it would be best you go explain things to your teammates. They seemed to be confused by the arrangement. Give them short answers and be quick. I don't want the predicament getting out to prying ears because they're speaking of how scary the experience was."

Harry nodded and turned to give me a hug before he left. "Be safe, Claire. I love you," he whispered to me before he pulled away and quickly walked out of the hospital wing, shutting the door tightly behind him.

"I think, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you can go back home. I'm sure I can take it from here," Dumbledore said. They nodded and ushered Draco out with them.

Immediately, Dumbledore turned to me, "Claire, have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" I shook my head. He proceeded to tell me of what a Horcrux was and how Voldemort was using them. And how many he had made.

"He only meant to make a few, my dear. But in fact, he made more than he intended," Dumbledore said. I stared at him. "When Voldemort tried to kill you that night and failed, he accidentally created a Horcrux within you. There has never been a human Horcrux before. It would seem that a Dementor's kiss has the potential to destroy a Horcrux."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

"Although this may be true, I do not believe it was supposed to happen. It was by chance, in my belief, that the Dementor had taken the part of you Voldemort had planted within you all those years ago. And to ensure the Horcrux is, in fact, destroyed, we decided it would be best if we used the sword of Godric Gryffindor to destroy the Dementor as well."

"What about Harry?" I asked him.

"What about Harry?" he repeated.

I nodded, "Is he a Horcrux too?"

He paused for a moment, "I don't believe so. The only thing that leads me to believe he may be one is the times his scar hurts. Other than that, there's no reason to believe so," he reassured me. Although now, years later I know he just said that in order to keep me sane, I had believed it then.

I sighed, "You had better get to sleep," Dumbledore said to me. "Today was a rather eventful day. Sleep well," he said as he stood and patted my calf. "And if you have any questions, be sure to notify me straight away and I will answer them to the best of my ability."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say or do, I just lay there thinking for a long while until drifting to sleep.

The last thing that went through my mind before I fell asleep was, _If Wood gets smart with me about this, he's going to do the worst things possible during the 24 hours I've got him for._

~:~:~:~:~

I woke up the next morning and Madame Pomfrey thought it would be a good idea for me to get out and about. It was Saturday, exactly a week since the Dementor attack and I decided to spend the day catching up on the loads and loads of homework I knew had piled up while I was out.

But first, I had to eat some breakfast. As soon as I walked in everyone's eyes turned to me and any conversation that was taking place before I arrived suddenly came to a halt.

I rolled my eyes and began walking to the Slytherin table, which was almost full. I didn't even understand how everyone knew it was me all of a sudden. It's not like everyone was in the middle of breakfast. People were still slowly trailing into the Great Hall. I wasn't the only one.

I sat down in my regular seat next to Terence who pulled me into a hug that I returned somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm so glad you're finally out of there. Will you go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"I can't, darling. I have to catch up on work before next week's game or Snape may not let me play," well, that was mostly true. I did have to get work done. But Professor Snape liked me a lot for some reason. And he'd always remind me that I looked so much like my mother, which he knew always made me smile.

"Oh," he said. "Would you like me to join you?"

"Terence, it's school work. There's not much I can't find in the library if I need help with anything. Don't skip out on a Hogsmeade weekend for me."

"Okay, well be sure to stay safe," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I'll be sure the paper-Dementor's don't eat me," I teased him. He looked at me.

"You don't even know how terrified I was when I saw that," he said. "I was so afraid I'd lost you..." he trailed off, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I blushed. This guy tended to make me blush. "I'm sorry," I said looking down. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry like that." I put my head in my hands, but he took my hands into his.

"I'm just glad you're better."

I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

I felt him nod and I pushed him away. "Now get back to eating. You need your strength while you're out today," I told him.

While we continued eating and joking around with the rest of the team, I hagan to wonder if I should tell him that I'm now Dumbledore's daughter... Well, god daughter, but same difference.

I opened my mouth to tell him I wanted to tell him about everything that happened last night in the common room when he got back, but I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I looked back. Wood. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Wood?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you'll have me as a slave for 24 hours since we... Well.."

"Lost?" I helped him. The look on his face made me feel horrible for reminding him even if he was my worst enemy.

"Yea," he croaked.

"Well thank you but I don't need reminding. I remembered perfectly well on my own," I said, losing a little (okay fine, a lot) of the previous snippiness to my words. My words were already harsh enough, why add to the pain even more? I stood and picked up my bag from beside me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my Professors and gather everything I missed," I said, beginning to walk out of the hall without sparing a glance at anyone behind me. Not even Terence.

"Wait!" I heard Wood call.

"What do you want now?" I snapped at him, turning around.

"Er... Well, I... Could help if you'd like? I wasn't planning on going to Hogsmeade this time - I'm not in the mood for all of that - so if you'd like I can stay with me and help you however you'd like?"

I hesitated and looked at him for a moment before answering, "No."

"Well why not? I could be of use."

"You're not going to trick me into using up my 24 hours. I'm making a plan for you, you know."

"No! No, just... As a friend."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"I just... I don't want to be around a lot of people like at Hogsmeade, but... I don't want to be alone all day," he said running a hand through his hair. The look on his face made a pang of guilt shoot through my stomach.

Before I even realized what I was saying, words were pouring out of my mouth, "Fine. But if I tell you to shut up, you do just that or I'm going straight to the Slytherin common room, understand?"

He grinned and nodded once, "Course."

I rolled my eyes and left to go to Professor Snape's office, knowing Wood was following me like a lost puppy.

~:~:~:~:~

Finally I had gotten all of my work from my teachers and I was left with a huge load of work to do. Four foot-long essays, one two-foot-long essay, two "take-home" quizzes and an open-book "take-home" test.

"My God," I said to myself. "I have to drop a class before I go insane."

I was taking too many classes. Ancient Runes, DADA, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Transfiguration was two classes too many, but somehow I was able to do it.

I remembered at the beginning of the year when Professor McGonagall came to me and apologized for not being able to help me with time because she had already given her time turner to another girl. I didn't mind. I was jut glad she didn't make me drop anything. I found it all too fascinating to drop.

"What's Astronomy like? I've been thinking of dropping Divination for it. I don't want to end up dropping one ridiculous class for another," Wood said as we headed toward the library. This was the first time either of us had spoken since we headed out of the Great Hall.

"It's... Amazing," I said. He asked me the one question I love to answer no matter who asks it, "It's tiring at times, because you have to stay up later to do some assignments in the astronomy tower, but... To have the ability to look up at the stars, and to actually know what you're looking at... That's a whole new level of magic. It's something no one can explain. It's a level of perfection and beauty that no one on Earth can achieve. It makes me wonder if there is a God out there. How else can something that... Perfect... That particular, that... Wonderful get into the sky? Looking up at night into those stars... I could do that forever and never grow tired of it. I could learn something new about the sky every night just by looking at it. Astronomy just... Gives you that extra little nudge to find time to do it, I suppose." I was in my own little world as those words spilled out of my mouth.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"_That,_" he said as though it was obvious. "You take eight classes even when seven is too many for most. You're Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and you're as passionate about Quidditch as I am. And now... Now you're just as passionate about Astronomy and somehow you've managed to keep it hidden this whole time. You have more conviction in one thought then I could ever have in my whole being." I looked at him.

"I suppose I'm just dedicated," I said trying to brush off the compliment and hide the blush that I knew was creeping up my cheeks when I realized what I had just said to Wood of all people.

Suddenly I realized our proximity. His face was only about six inches away from mine and he was looking right into my eyes with that look in his eye I had noticed the first day back to Hogwarts.

"Yes, but... It's fascinating. You have as much passion for Quidditch as I do, I've seen you drawing up Quidditch plays in class. I've seen the pride you take in your team. I've seen how you speak with them, and I've seen the way you keep them as respectable as ever. I used to think you were like me in the way that all you could think about was Quidditch, but now... Now I don't know what to think..."

I realized we had stopped. Walking and he had me against the wall, his arm next to my head. I ducked under it and back in the direction the library was in.

"Yes, well... I wouldn't read too much into it," I said knowing I was blushing profusely by now. No one had ever said something like that to me before.

I heard his footsteps catching up with me after a pause.

"Claire?"

"Yes, Wood?" I asked, surprised that he used my first name but refusing to use his. As if I'd let his odd little speech ruin my image.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Harry said it was true that oh were staying with Dumbledore but that we couldn't speak about it to ensure someone wouldn't overhear and that there was nothing to worry about because you're safe."

"He would be correct."

"But what exactly happened?"

"I think you should stop asking," I said. Immediately, he stopped badgering me.

Finally, we made it to the library and found a table. Finding a table wasn't hard given that most of everyone was out at Hogsmeade.

We sat in silence for a little while until Wood spoke again.

"I can't believe we actually lost," he said with his head in his hands.

"Look," I said. "The likely hood that you're going to win the cup now may seem slim now, but don't worry. We'll be sure to let you through to have your chances at the cup. If only to ensure my team can cream yours and win the cup ourselves, but hey it's the thought that counts, eh?"

He didn't even lift his head, "It's all my fault." I stared at him as he put his head down onto the table. "I haven't trained them hard enough. I only blocked 70% of the time. The rain - it was so thick, I just couldn't... And now, with Harry's broom, how are we supposed to... I don't know what to do. What do I do in this situation?" I knew he was rambling but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell him to shut up.

He looked up at me, his eyes holding back tears, "How can I even think about trying out for Puddlemere when I can't even block the goals right? My beaters couldn't even hit a Bludger past Diggory's ear to distract him and cause him to lose sight of the Snitch. It's my fault we lost, it's all my-"

"Go," I said.

"What?" he said, eyes wide, hurt evident. I knew he didn't understand what I meant.

"Get some work to do, I know you have some. Something tells me you've been beating yourself up about this all week," I stated. "When someone takes to feeling sorry for themselves they tend to not get much work done. And if you want to get to Puddlemere, your grades need to at least be decent. I'll help you if you need it."

"But-"

"Your 24 hours start _now,_ Wood. Do as I say.

He looked at me, all traces of tears gone. A look of relief, joy, and gratefulness crossed his features with that look in his eye I noticed earlier. He got up and turned to go out to get his things from Gryffindor Tower.

Before he left, he turned back, "Claire?" I looked up from my Astronomy essay to look at him. "Thank you."

I nodded at him, unsure of what to say. I don't even understand why I did what I did. Why would I go and give up the one chance I had to humiliate this annoying prat to help him instead?

"I'll be right back with my things," he said as he sped out of the door. I didn't even have time to nod at him.

Even if I did I would have been too shocked from the blush I saw a glimpse of on his face as he ran.

Did I see that right? _The great Oliver Wood... _Blushing_?_ I thought as I attempted to get back to my work.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**I know, I know, they're not supposed to have known about the Horcrux thing yet, but... They do in this, okay? They're trying to figure out what the other Horcruxes are though so they don't have too much knowledge about it... And they have reasonable doubt that Harry is a horcrux, so yup... Thanks for reading an PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE review! I want to be sure I'm not writing things people think are weird and stuff... What did you guys think about the Horcrux thing? Was that okay or should I change it? Wahh! Please review!**


	9. Ch8 Who Am I Anymore?

**Who Am I Anymore?**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**I want to thank NixieElementa and Ceizzy again for reviewing, and I'd also like to thank botskey as well for writing her first review on my last chapter!**

**Sorry it's been a while, I had a lot going' on, but I'll spare you the details of my life. ;)**

**This chapter is all about Claire and Oliver! Enjoy! :D**

**~:~:~:~:~**

I sighed. I had been sitting in the library doing work with Wood in silence for a long time. I was getting exhausted. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tiredness that was in them.

"Do you remember your first time at Hogwarts?" my head shot up and I stared at Wood, slightly taken aback by his seemingly random question.

A surge of distaste come to my mouth and I grimaced, "Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" he asked me incredulously. "Isn't it supposed to be one of the most memorable moments of your life?"

"Yes, and I still stick with my statement about it being rather un-bloody-fortunate," I sneered at him.

He looked confused. "What about when you got you letter of acceptance? Or when you were getting your wand, feeling what it was like for the first time? And the train ride here? And the boat ride to the castle? When you rode your first broom? What about when you were sorted into your house? Weren't you excited? Happy? Proud?"

I looked at him.

"When I got my letter, my parents told me they had been lying to me my entire life and said they couldn't hide the fact that I was the lost 'Potter child' any longer. When I first got my wand, I was told the core of my wand was only one-half of a phoenix feather, because the other half was in Voldemort's wand," he flinched slightly when I said the name but I didn't care. "I can't even have a wand that isn't connected to the darkest wizard ever to exist. I was too shy, not to mention pretty rude, on the train ride here because all I could think about the entire time was what people were going to say, what they were going to _think_, when they found out I was who I was. I knew no one was going to treat me like a real person anymore. When I was on the boat, Hagrid kept asking me questions I didn't know the answer to, like how I got out of the ruins of my home back all those years ago even though I was only three. When I rode my first broom, I was told how like my father I was. That would have been brilliant if it weren't for the fact that I began to remember something about my parents, like a distant memory that I couldn't quite hold onto, and it kept running through my mind until it consumed me to the point where my body was trying so hard to extract the memory, my head hurt so bad I thought someone was trying to kill me and I passed out. When I was getting sorted, I didn't know if I should go into Slytherin, because I'd be closer to Voldemort's Death Eaters and their families. I knew - even at that age - that I had a brilliant brother who was so like me, but I couldn't help wondering if he would be as proud of me as my parents would have been. I knew that if I went into Slytherin, there was a possibility Harry could die and the fate of the world would rest on the shoulders of a Slytherin girl like me who may have been too far gone onto Voldemort's side to even care because there was a possibility that by being put into Slytherin, the 'Dark Lord' could mess with my head and turn me to his side. I may be a Slytherin, Wood, But I'm not always proud of it."

He looked shocked. I was just as shocked, but I refused to show it.

"I-"

"Just drop it, Wood. You probably have something barely more intelligible than what I just said," I mumbled, grabbing my things and trying to put them into my bag as I walked out of the library. It was time for dinner, anyway.

"Claire, wait!" I heard him call. I froze. Did... He just... Use my first... "I'm sorry."

I whirled around to him, dropping my bag in the process from the shock.

"F-for what?"

"I never imagined you went through something like that. I never thought that... You know..."

I chuckled darkly, "That I had emotions?"

"That you were hurt so entirely."

I stopped breathing. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. One word kept repeating in my head. Hurt.

Was I hurt? No, I'm stronger than that. I haven't cried about anything my entire life... Well, that I can remember. Other than the time I saw my family killed and I thought my brother was gone forever when I was little. At least... I'm pretty sure that was me in that flash of memory when the Dementor attacked. Or was that even a memory?

"I don't need you pity, Wood," I said weakly.

Suddenly, he was in front of me.

His hand held my chin as he turned my face so I looked into his eyes, his face only inches away.

"I never would have imagined..."

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing.

"Y-yes, well," I said, tearing my gaze away and bending down to grab my things that were now scattered across the floor. "There's a lot people don't know about each other."

I glanced over just in time to see him gathering my things as well. Suddenly, I came across something that made me groan, stuffing my head into my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I had saved my Astronomy Chart for Saturday evening last week. It was due Wednesday, and I always do my Astronomy on Saturday nights."

"Oh..." He said. I rolled my eyes and sighed, stuffing my things back into my bag as neatly as I could at the pace I was going. This boy was making me spill too many things out. I had to get away. ASAP. "Could I come?"

My heart plummeted. "Why the hell would you want to come, Wood?"

"The way you spoke about Astronomy. It seemed so intriguing. I want to see what it's like," I eyed him, back to my normal self. "Besides, I can bring sweets and coffee and tea to keep us awake."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You are supposed to be my bitch for the next sixteen hours anyway" I said smirking.

~:~:~:~:~

I was sitting in the common room... Well, actually laying in the common room, with Terence above me. We were having an absolutely amazing snogging session, when we were very rudely interrupted. Although to be honest, for some reason I didn't really mind that we were... For some reason, some of the sparks were gone. I blamed it on an odd phase of our relationship.

"Having fun?" I heard someone say above us. I gasped and shot up, Terence landing on the floor with a thud.

"Wood," I said. "How the hell did you get in here and why?"

"Well, I did ask Harry to tell you that if you didn't tell me what time you wanted to meet in the Astronomy Tower, then I'd meet you halfway at 10.00 tonight and if you didn't show up what I'd find a little Slytherin and tell them to let me in."

"Bloody hell, I forgot," I said, running a hand through my long, curly black hair.

I got off the couch and noticed Terence was still on the ground, glaring at Wood.

I pulled him up. "Darling, I have to do my Astronomy Chart that was due Wednesday. Since Wood is my bitch for the next twelve hours, he's coming along with sweets, tea, and coffee to help keep me awake."

He nodded, glaring even more at Wood with my words.

I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible," I said, kissing him lightly.

He smirked when I pulled away, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me in for another kiss. I giggled, pushing him away.

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I can be back, darling," I teased, running to my room to grab the things I would need.

~:~:~:~:~

I sighed and decided to lay on the ground, facing the sky, motioning Wood to do the same. He did so, although slightly awkwardly. He wasn't used to this, and I knew it.

I just lay there for another moment before even reaching for my school bag. The stars were glittering. The sky was perfectly clear, not a single cloud in the way. It was the perfect evening, albeit a little chilly.

"Don't you have a Star Chart you have to finish so you can get back to your little boyfriend?" Wood said bitterly. I didn't even want to know what made its way up his arse.

"Yes, I do," I stated, reaching for my bag. "Although I'm now wondering why I even allowed you to tag along. You're really impatient."

I heard him grumbling about whatever the heck he wanted to as I began working. I only had to glance up at the stars a few times, since I had already all but memorized the sky and its patterns of movement from all the times I've visited the tower since first year. It only took me about twenty minutes, a cup of coffee, and three sweets to finish. I stuffed my things back into my bag before I decided to lay back down.

"You're right, you know," Wood breathed next to me, all hints of his past bitterness gone.

"About what?"

"The sky at night. It's beautiful. Although... Admittedly, I know almost nothing about star movements or constellations. As soon as it was no longer a required subject, I forgot all about it because I never really thought about the beauty side of it..." I sighed.

"The knowledge of things is what makes them beautiful," I said. I glanced over at him. He looked disappointed and a little sad. I sighed and moved so my right shoulder was touching his left. I took his hand in mine, and raised it in the air, tracing the outline of my favorite constellation. "Andromeda," I said. "The Chained Princess."

"Why is she chained?" he asked.

"In Greek Mythology, she was chained to a rock as sacrifice for the sea monster as divine punishment for her mother's sins. But she was saved by the demigod Perseus, who was her future husband."

He was silent for a moment. I continued to stare at the sky when he lifted our hands (which I hadn't realized were still intertwined) back into the sky, outlining the constellation of Andromeda slowly himself.

He set our hands back down and we continued to immerse ourselves in our own thoughts and stare at the sky.

"Show me another," he whispered into my ear, sending chills all down my back as his warm breath hit my skin.

I thought for a moment before outlining another constellation. "That one's called... Draco."

He stared at the sky for a moment. "That's your brother's name," he stated. I nodded. "You love him more than just about anything, don't you?"

I didn't answer for a moment. "I've known Draco for as long as I can remember. I've always known him as my brother, and even though he has his faults, I'm still so proud of him. My pare-" I cut myself off for a moment. They weren't really my parents. Lily and James were. They were the ones who deserved to be called my parents, right? But calling the Malfoys, the ones who raised me, the ones who taught me so much, calling them my parents doesn't mean I'm replacing my real parents, does it? I still know who it was that sacrificed their lives for Harry and I. I shoved that thought aside. I began again, my voice softer, "My parents were often out, so I would stay home and help Draco with anything and everything. I feel like he's a part of me, and I'm so... So proud of him."

"And Harry?" he asked. I paused again.

"He means more to me than you could ever imagine, Wood," I said. That was probably the first time I said his name without saying it as though I was tasting something terrible. "He's so wonderful. He's... He's more than I'll ever be. I've tried so hard to become a role model for him, but... He doesn't even need one. And I'm not really doing that good of a job with the whole 'big sister' thing anyway. I mean... I'm a Slytherin. He's a Gryffindor. He's known for being chivalrous, and I'm known for being cunning. If anything, I'm insulting the Potter name."

"You don't see it, do you?"

"What is there to even see, Wood? I'm nothing compared to either of them!"

For a moment, nothing was said. Suddenly, he flipped onto his side, facing me and looking straight at my face.

"You're everything," he said. "But you hide it. You're beautiful, but you don't show it. You're passionate about so many things, but you don't say it." I stared at him.

"I think you're confusing me with some-"

"And the part I don't understand the most is that inside, you're the kindest Slytherin I could have even imagined existing, but you never let anyone see it and as soon as you realize you're being like that, you shut yourself down into that 'Iconic Slytherin Girl' even if it hurts to do it."

I didn't know what to say. So instead, I stared at him for a minute.

"You're not under my command anymore, Wood," I said. He looked confused. "You're turning me into the person I can't be. This is probably the last time you'll see this side of me. Or me at all."

And with that, I got up and left him while he was still sitting, wide-eyed and confused.

And as I was running back to my common room, I couldn't help but ask myself, _Who the hell is he turning me into?_


	10. Ch9 The Determination to Win

**The Determination to Win**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Thanks again to NixieElementa, Ceizzy, and botskey for reviewing!**

**It would be cool if I could get some more people though... Wink wink nudge nudge...**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Please excuse any grammatical/ spelling errors, I didn't check over this one as much as I probably should have...**

**~:~:~:~:~**

It was now the day of the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and I was successfully avoiding Wood all week, much to Terence's enjoyment. It had been a few days since the Halloween feats, and yet everyone was still buzzing about how they 'wished the food could always be made like that and not just on Halloween.' I sat down for breakfast in my Quidditch robes, heart pounding in my chest.

We had to win this game. I needed that cup, if only to show Wood that my team was better than his.

I tried to eat, but I was so afraid my stomach wasn't going to keep the food down that I could barely manage.

Inside, I was a train wreck. Outside, I was confident, ready, and as Slytherin-like as a Captain like me should be. My team kept making remarks and sneering at the other team, while I kept reminding them that Quidditch isn't just a game that anyone and everyone can dance around and cheat in.

I was sitting, barely eating my fill when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and froze, shocked.

I looked up, and when the shock wore off, I glared into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you want, Wood?" I sneered at him. I glanced at Terence, who looked like he was about to throw a punch any second.

"I bet you can't win against Ravenclaw."

"_What?_"

"I bet you can't win against Ravenclaw. You're probably all kidding yourselves. There's no way your team can win when their Captain - who is also their most important player - was out all last week."

I stood, fuming. "Say that one more time, Wood. I swear you'll die."

"No I won't. Because then your team will be short a player so they'll have to forfeit unless you have a bloody amazing Seeker replacement, someone else will be made captain, and you will go to Azkaban."

I just glared. "What the _hell_ do you want, Wood?"

"If I win, you have to come to the Gryffindor party after our next match."

I was about to punch him in the stomach. "Fine. If I'm right and we do win today, you have to leave me alone until the next set of matches in February."

Terence suddenly brightened, and I could feel his determination increase.

Wood hesitated, pursing his lips tightly. I stuck out my hand. Slowly, he took it. After a moment more in order for him to think, he nodded and we shook on it. The game was on.

~:~:~:~:~

I shook the hand of Roger Davies before heading to the side of the pitch with my team and rising into the air.

I had to wait until we were up by at least fifty points if we wanted to have the chance to play Gryffindor during the last match, which I felt wouldn't take too long with the training we had.

But, of course, I still kept my eye out for the Snitch - just in case.

My team was doing so well... Well, as far as I could see from the the quick glances and the things the commentator was saying. It took us less than five minutes to score our first goal.

I was noticing things about the team I wasn't all that sure I liked.

Warrington was lagging, almost dropping the Quaffle twice. Montague was a little wobbly as well. Terence hit the bludger, but a few times it missed his intended target because he was hitting it slightly to the left.

I'd have to run some drills to work on those things. That couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it.

It took me five minutes to realize I hadn't been watching for the snitch.

We were up by thirty points and still counting. I was now focused on two things.

1) Find the Snitch, and

2) Don't get hit by a Bludger.

I was searching, a long way from the ground in order to see the Snitch. If anyone could ever see the Snitch from this height, it was going to be me.

Suddenly, I caught sight of something gold on the other side of the pitch and I bolted. I heard the crowd gasp, reveling at my speed and agility as I swerved through the players, which made me smirk.

Unfortunately, the Snitch was headed straight for Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, and she caught sight of it.

I sped up, pressing my body onto the broom. I was closing in on her, and fast.

I made it next to her and the Snitch turned upwards, Cho and I almost side-by-side. We were following it, although it was still many yards ahead. We were closing in.

Suddenly, it went back down, making Cho and I dive for it. I was gaining so much speed that my eyes were watering and my hair was almost out of its tight ponytail. We were literally feet from the ground, and Cho pulled out of the dive, but I kept going. Only a foot from the ground and I pulled back up, the Snitch going about ten more feet in the air and going straight ahead. I was only a few feet from it, when I got hit by a Bludger right in the chest. I held tight to my broom, feeling several ribs break and I knew I was going to be bruised for weeks.

I almost fell off my broom, but ignoring the extreme pain in my stomach, I continued toward the Snitch, which was litterally three feet in front of me. I put my feet up onto my broom and I stood straight, not allowing my short, hollow breaths or the blossoming pain in my stomach to hinder me in any way as I crouched and extended my legs to I was balancing perfectly. I bent my legs slightly as I moved to the tip of my broom.

I couldn't help but chuckle, remembering that this was exactly how Harry was in his first year, although he was shaky while I was steady and strong, even with at least a few broken ribs.

I felt Cho behind me, although I was still going faster and more steady than she was.

I was reaching out, my hand inches from the Snitch. I leaned forward, making it harder to balance. And just as I felt my fingers enclose around the Snitch, another Bludger hit my abdomen, only slightly lower than the previous one, and I plummeted down the twelve feet I was in the air.

I hit the ground with a grunt and a moan escaped my lips. I knew my team was rushing toward me, but when it fully registered that I had caught the Snitch, I stood, shaky on my feet from the pain and held the Snitch up into the air, beaming. And cheering.

My whole team surrounded me, pulling me up onto their shoulders, parading me around. I was so happy I thought I could fly.

We had won by two hundred and twenty points.

I saw my dad in the stands, grinning. He turned to meet me down in the pitch. Draco was beaming at me, cheering with the rest of the team. Suddenly, I saw Harry, flocked by Ron and Hermione sprinting toward the group.

The team let me down, and I was engulfed in a hug from the three Gryffindors.

"That was bloody brilliant, Claire!"

"Yea, I'd never seen anything like it!"

"How did you do that?"

"Yea, two damn Bludgers!"

"How are you still okay!?"

Suddenly, all the pain from my stomach, the rest of my body, and the massive headache came rushing back to me from the reminders of the Bludgers. As the initial excitement and adrenaline wore off, the pain increased. I paled considerably.

My father strode over and began saying something about being the best Slytherin Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen and a talent scout in the crowd, when I blacked out.

~:~:~:~:~

I woke up in the Hospital Wing and groaned. Immediately, I heard frantic yelling and footsteps running around.

I opened my eyes to see the Slytherin Quidditch team, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, my parents, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and most of all, I saw him. Oliver Wood. The one that was supposed to leave me alone until February. I would have grinned, but for some reason, this thought made my stomach sink.

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey pushed through the lot, flanked by Draco. "Claire, dear, I'm so glad you're finally awake," she said, pulling out some odd potion from the stand next to me, pouring it into a cup.

"What... What happened? And why are you all here? Why am I always getting hurt?"

I heard some chuckles from the group surrounding me as Madame Pomfrey shoved the glass at me. "Drink," she commanded. I took a sip and crinkled my nose. It tasted terrible, and burned slightly everywhere it touched. "You broke three ribs, cracked four, bruised your stomach terribly, and you had a concussion."

I stared at her, taking another gulp of whatever liquid she insisted I drank.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. It's nearly dinner."

I nodded. "How bad is it?"

"Well," she said. "Mending your bones will only take a matter of a few days as long as you drink this potion twice a day, one at breakfast and once at dinner. In fact, they seem to have been healing faster than I would have imagined while you were asleep," she rambled on as she was feeling my ribs through the thin piece of cloth on my stomach so I wouldn't feel exposed by her lifting my shirt up in front of people. "By the way these are healing, it may only take until Monday evening. Your concussion was fairly mild, surprisingly. You were very lucky to have walked out of all that with only these injuries."

"Pardon me, Madame," I said, smirking. "But something tells me I didn't exactly _walk out_ of there at all."

The adults failed to see the humor in the situation. However, there was laughter coming from many of the other students. Especially Fred and George who were patting me on the back, laughing and saying they couldn't believe I actually had a sense of humor.

I blushed slightly, realizing I was being rather friendly for a Slytherin.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey said, giggling a little although she tried to make it seem as though I should have been taking it more seriously. "Just so you know, the bruising won't be leaving nearly as quickly." I nodded. "There's not much that can be done about that, given the reasoning behind why bruises form. However, if you take an herbal remedy potion that is very similar to tea, which will be made for you by the house elves every evening, you should be fine in a few weeks."

I nodded.

She turned to the group of people surrounding us.

"If you don't mind, I'll be giving you fifteen minutes and then at least one of the teams will have to leave," she said as she turned and left.

I sat awkwardly for a moment. "Why are you here?" I asked the Ravenclaws.

"W-well I suggested we come t-to see if you were alright... Y-you know, since it was our people that hit those Bludgers and it was kinda my fault that you... Were... Hurt..." Cho said. I looked at her as though she was just singing about frogs making honey like bumblebees.

"What are you talking about? It was 'your people' that had the _job_ to knock me off course. And all _you _were doing was going after the Snitch. There's _nothing_ to feel bad about," I said. She blushed. "Quidditch is a dangerous sport that I signed up for. If there's one reason I wouldn't be mad to end up in the Hospital Wing for, it's Quidditch. We may be enemies on the pitch, but think about it, Chang. This is what's expected to happen."

Some of the Ravenclaws looked surprised while others looked relieved.

"I'm not being nice, I'm telling it how it is. Quidditch isn't a sport, it's a lifestyle. You have to be willing to put yourself in harm's way in order to put your heart and soul into it... However, if anyone - and believe me, I mean anyone - ever does a fraction of these things to me in any other circumstances, trust me, they should run for their lives before I can get within a mile radius of them," I said with that misgevious glint in my eyes and a smirk playing on my lips.

For a few more minutes, I spoke with the Ravenclaws, the Gryffindors chiming in sometimes but the Slytherins staying silent, until Madame Pomfrey shooed the Ravenclaws back out the door, warning us that we only had another hour before dinner and I needed time to rest if I wanted to have the privelage of going back to my Dormatory later that night.

We took ten more minutes before the majority of the rest of everyone left, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Terence, Wood, and my parents who began telling me about a talent scout that was in the crowd for the Kenmare Kestrals. I was trying to listen, but it was difficult to pay attention when the one who was supposed to be leaving me alone was sitting on my bed.

"Mum, dad... I'm sorry, but nothing you're saying is really registering. It must be the bump on my head, I can't think straight. Would you mind terribly if you owled me about it in the morning?" I asked innocently. My father looked frustrated and opened his mouth to say something but my mother beat him.

"Of course dear, we understand. We'll see you at... Well, we'll see you soon."

I was glad she didn't say 'at Christmas,' because I wasn't exactly sure that I should be going back to that house. Voldemort knew where it was, and I wasn't too fond of the idea of dying in my sleep on Christmas Eve.

Once my mother shooed my father out, I turned to Wood.

"Well, do you not remember our deal?" I asked pointedly, glaring. I felt a pang of remorse, but I shoved that aside with the reminder that he was turning me into the person I've been fighting all these years. I mean honestly, did you see the way I was with those Ravenclaws? Polite and everything. Although, they were kind to me first... Not that that should have stopped my bitch-act... But it was still nice that they came to be sure they did no real harm.

"Yes," he sighed. I just... I had to be sure that you were alright after I brought you here..." An almost unnoticable blush spread over his cheeks.

"_You_ were the one who brought me here?" I asked. I looked at Terence. "Why didn't _you_ bring me here? You were _right there_. And you're my _boyfriend_. You let him _touch_ me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Claire I panicked and ran to get Madame Pomfrey!"

"And you were tripping over your own feet the entire way," Wood added in.

Terence stood and glared at him. "At least I did what I could without making her _uncomfortable_, unlike you, Wood!"

"You are such an arse! How are you so _pompous_?" he shot back, standing as well.

Terence took out his wand, pointing it straight at Wood. "_You_ were supposed to leave her alone after we won until _February_!"

"If I had, she probably wouldn't have _woken up _as fast as she did!" he shot back, grabbing his wand and pointing it at Terence.

"I _will _hex you!"

"I'll only block it and hex _you_ ten times over!"

As soon as those words left Wood's mouth, Terence started shooting hexes at Wood, who was expertly blocking them and shooting a few back at him. Terence was much less graceful with his movements and almost fell over several times.

Harry looked shocked, Draco looked pissed, Ron looked amused (but at the same time slightly confused), and Hermione looked worried.

"**_Stop_**!" I shouted at them. Neither of them did. "If you don't stop, I'm never going to even look in _either_ of your directions until the _day I die_!" I shouted. They both stopped, still glaring at each other. I was extremely surprised Madame Pomfrey hadn't heard any of that. "Leave, both of you," I said, not looking at either of them.

"But-"

"I said _leave_. Terence, stay for a few minutes before leaving so you don't start fighting again in the hallway." Terence looked smug at the fact that he was the one that could stay, even though I still haven't even looked at either of them. Wood hesitated. "_GO!_" He turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him. I didn't move, still sitting stalk-still as Terence sat back on my bed.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Claire, I-"

"It's time for you to leave."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I said _leave_! I'll talk to you about this _later_!" I finally looked at him, the fires of Hell illuminating my gaze toward him.

He got up and scampered out the door.

"That went well," Ron said.

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione chided.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing right then and there. Everyone looked at me as though I just grew three heads.

"I-I'm s-sorry! It's just that-that those g-gits, a-and then y-you two are-" I said through my laughter. It was rather difficult from the pain shooting through my entire stomach, by short breaths, my laughter, and my attempts to talk, but eventually I got it out. Even if I did have to wait until I stopped laughing so hard. "It's just that Terence and Wood were being so stupid, I felt like their mother. And then you two were-" I started giggling again and they looked at me, confused. "You two began fighting like an old married couple!" I began laughing again, Harry joining in this time around. Draco looked disgusted at the thought while Ron and Hermione started blushing heavily, denying it all.

"That's disgusting," Draco stated.

"Oh-oh God, my stomach. Ow, sweet Jesus..." I was saying as my laughs subsided. Harry was still laughing a little.

"I can't believe that even occured to you, Claire, it's appalling."

"Draco, stop it," I said. "There's no need to be obnoxious. These people are my friends. I understand you dislike each other and I'm willing to accept it. But when you're willingly in the same room together in order to keep me comfortable, I expect better manners from you."

He glared at the three of them and they glared right back.

"Fine," he sneered. "But only because I want you to get better."

I smiled and reached out to stroke his blonde hair.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Kiss up."

Oh, God was that a long night.

I was thankful when I finally got to my Common Room, where the Slytherin Victory Party was taking place.

And Wood only crossed my mind a couple hundred times as I made up with Terence that night. And that was when I realized the only reason he made that bet was to give me the determination to win. But why? Was he using me? No, that was the only way he would have his chance against us... Right?


	11. Ch10 Vacation Plans

**Vacation Plans**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Thanks again to Ceizzy and botskey for reviewing! :)**

**I really would appreciate some new faces on the reviews board, though...**

**Pweaseeeeeeeeee?**

**If I get one new person to review, I'll update right away, I promise! I even have the next chapter almost completely finished already!**

**Lol bribery.**

**~:~:~:~:~**

It's only December, and I'm in such a bad mood the entire school knows to stay away from me unless they're another Slytherin that I can tolerate.

My poor team was sore every day of the week because I drilled them so hard.

People - including Terence - would try to get out of me what was wrong, and I'd only snap at them saying it was none of their business, so they gave up and the only people who ever dared talk to me for more than a few minutes were the "Golden Trio," Draco, Terence, and the rest of my team.

I thought that by getting Wood to leave me alone, I'd go back to the way I was. I would be the perfect Slytherin girl. But trust me, I wasn't and I don't even know why. Instead, I was the ultimate Slytherin girl. The one everyone feared. Why? Because although Oliver Wood has been leaving me alone as I told him to, I can't get him out of my fucking mind. I've tried _everything_! And trust me, I mean everything. I've even 'experimented' with Terence once, and having thoughts of Wood pop up in the middle of it was not an experience I wanted to go through again.

I sat down at the dinner table after a particularly long Friday in a huff and pulled a little of everything onto my plate.

"You going to Hogsmeade, tomorrow then?" Adrian asked from the seat next to me. I glared.

"And what - pray tell - gave you that idea, Pucey?" I spat at him so harshly, he looked as though he thought I was going to pull my wand out at him.

"Well, you haven't gotten any of those gifts you were planning on getting, have you?" Terence said, winking at me from my other side.

"Who the _bloody_ hell said I haven't just... _Canceled_ Christmas and flipping... Decided to... Spend it in a _hole_ where no one in the world could _bloody_ find me?" I shot back at him stupidly. I honestly had no idea how he put up with me.

He laughed, causing my face to go many deep shades of red while I glared at him.

"First off, you can't just cancel Christmas. And second, you've always, without fail gotten each of your brothers something, each of your parents something, both Weasley _and_ Granger something as well (although I never quite understood that), _and_ gotten everyone on the team something. You used to even get one for Flint," he stated.

"Well who says I haven't just changed my mind and canceled any and all gifts I was planning on getting this year?"

"Because that's just not you, love," he said to me, winking. I blushed.

I wonder if I should get Wood something...

NO! _Stop it, shut up! He's your worst enemy! What the _bloody_ hell are you thinking!?_

"Yea, well, whatever," I grumbled. He pressed his lips to my hair.

"I'll go with you, love. We can go together and spend the whole day, just you and me. You only have two weeks left before break, you know. Besides, Dumbledore's your new guardian. You'll need to find something as odd as he is, and I can always help."

I groaned. Two weeks. I was going to die.

~:~:~:~:~

It's been almost two weeks, and everyone's getting so worried it's pissing me off.

Sure, I've lost some weight and I haven't been sleeping well, but that was Wood's fault. Not that I'd ever admit it. But I just wish they'd stop bothering me about it.

It was Wednesday evening and I was sitting in the common room attempting to do my Charms essay that was due the next day (Note the word 'attempting'. I was thinking more about Wood than I was about Charms which made me so mad because I didn't even understand why I was thinking about that git so much.). That's the one thing I couldn't stand about break. Our teachers would all assign last minute things we had to finish before break and if we didn't, we'd just 'have work to do over break, and you wouldn't be awarded any extra house points or bonus points for handing it in before vacation.'

I sighed and leaned back. I didn't even know where I was going to stay over break. Probably here. I'd stop by the Malfoys for a few hours on Christmas Eve, but I couldn't stay too long if I didn't want to be killed.

I'd probably just end up staying here then. I sighed and decided to go to the Owlery and send my parents an owl to warn them that I'll be visiting and all the details.

I had only stepped out of the common room, dressed in everything I needed to be in order to stay warm during the short walk to the owlrey, when I ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "What are you three doing down here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Actually, we were looking for you," Ron stated with a slight matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?"

"W-well, I... Kinda let slip about your... Er... Predicament... And er... MrandMrsWeasleywantedyoutotk nowthattheywantedyoutocomefo rChristmasvacationI'msosorry!" Harry said.

"Er... Slow that down?"

"W-well," Hermione started. "Harry sent a letter about you to Mrs. Weasley because she asked if he wanted to come for Christmas Vacation and he wanted to explain why he was thinking of staying here for vacation instead, and... Well, she and Mr. Weasley have agreed that they want you to come as well..."

I stared at them for a moment, my eyebrows furrowed. Why would they want me, a _Slytherin_ girl who they've _never_ met, that was _raised by the Malfoys _of all people, to come and stay with them for Christmas Vacation?

This made no sense.

"Please?" Harry begged.

"B-but I-I'm technically a Malfoy. Why would they want me?"

"Claire, you're Harry's sister. They love Harry, they're just as sure as I am that they'll fall in love with you," Ron explained with a little roll of his eyes at the word 'love.'

"I'll be there!" Hermione added in.

"W-well... Alright..."

Harry and Ron smiled and Hermione grinned.

"But I'll have to spend some of Christmas Eve with the Malfoys."

They nodded in agreement.

"Are... You sure I won't just be in the way?"

"Honestly, with my mum, she takes 'the more the merrier' to a whole new level. Oh, and er... I was... Asked to give you these..." Ron trailed off, handing me two envelopes with my name written on them. One was written in my mother's hand while the other was also in a woman's scrawl, although it was one I didn't recognize.

"By who?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

"Er... Well..." He looked uncomfortable. "Oliver was in the owlrey when we went in and he noticed your owl had that letter and he said he found this one around somewhere," he said, pointing to the one with my mother's scrawl first and then the unknown one second.

My eyes narrowed. "Why the hell does he care? And how the bloody hell does he know which owl's mine?" I shot at him.

"Claire, we don't know, calm down. He didn't want to give you these because he knew you'd be mad he even walked in your direction. He's been horrible, you know," Harry said. I shot a look at him, trying to make him stop, but he didn't. "Quidditch has been horrible, I'm always aching. And he's snappy, not that he's normally an angel or anything, but this is a bit much. I think he misses the banter you two would always get into."

"Well, we had a deal and he was prepared to go along with it, so who's he to complain?" I shot back. "He was to leave me alone until February, and-"

"I know you're the same way, Claire. I know you're too dumb to admit it, but you actually like him, don't deny it! You made this mess, and it's hell for everyone around you and him! Just stop being so dumb and get your head out of the ground!" Harry all but shouted before turning on his heel and storming off.

I stood there shocked. Harry had never been like that before. And he's never said anything as absurd as that before. I have a boyfriend. One that I'm... Happy... With... I think. Ugh, I can't do this anymore. I stared after them. Right as they were about to turn the corner, Harry yelled back at me angrily.

"See you at Christmas!"

~:~:~:~:~

I sat, staring at the letter in my hands. The first one was from my mother about how she hopes I could go see the family for a little while on Christmas Eve which was ironic, since that was what I was going to ask her if I could do, so I quickly scrawled a not back to her saying that of course I'd go see them for a few hours on Christmas Eve, but the second letter? The second letter was confusing and entirely unexpected.

Oliver Wood's mother knew about my situation as well, and wanted to know if I could possibly visit - at least for New Years please?

Oliver Wood's mother.

And she knew, which meant he _told_ her about what happened.

He _spoke_ about me?

Did he know what the letter from his mother to me was _about_?

What's going on?

Should I go?

He's my worst enemy, and I'm thinking about this?! _It's obviously a no!_

But I couldn't bring myself to write her.

Why couldn't I just say no?

It was easy enough, wasn't it?

I'm already going to stay with the Weasleys for a while. I was all set for Christmas.

But she said she knew I was probably going to stay with the Weasleys for Christmas and talked to Mrs. Weasley.

She actually asked if she could have me for New Years.

She asked permission.

To have me.

The girl who is apparently making her son's life hell according to Harry.

She wants me to go to her home.

She wants me to intrude on New Years.

What is this?

Is this some kind of sick joke?

I had been sitting there for a matter of at least an hour, and I was freezing.

I didn't care.

I was so confused.

I picked up a piece of parchment and a quill, ready to write her to tell her that I appreciate the offer more than she could imagine, but I couldn't intrude.

Before I knew it, I was writing a letter to her about how I appreciated the offer more than she could ever imagine.

And that of course I'd go.

By the time I realized what I had written, my owl was already out of sight.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**ZOMG what's she gonna do? Guess you'd better review to find out? ;3**

**Love you! 3 Em**


	12. Ch11 Off For the Holidays

**Off For the Holidays**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Thanks so much to botskey (again), Ceizzy (again, although she tried to trick me into thinking she was a dude named Bert so I'd update this chapter - yes, I saw what you did there ;) haha), and thank you to Kayla (Guest) for reviewing! You guys are why I keep on writing! :D **

**Gosh, I can't believe I'm already at Chapter 11... Where have the... Er... Chapters... Gone? (Lol I don't even know what I'm saying.)**

**Aaaanyways, PLEASE review! And don't forget to enjoy! :3**

**~:~:~:~:~**

"Come _on_, Claire! You have to pack _tonight_ or you'll have to get up at two in the morning just to _begin_ it and you'll be_ rushing _too much to remember half the things you'll need!" Riley shouted at me.

I hadn't told her or my wonderful Slytherin twins about what happened with Wood's mother... Or Mrs. Weasley. They didn't know anything about what I was doing over break, actually. The morning after I had sent the reply saying I'd come, Chocolate (my owl, remember?) had returned with a happy letter from my mother, an extremely happy letter from Mrs. Weasley, and an ecstatic letter from Mrs. Wood all of them saying they couldn't wait to see me.

Of course Mrs. Wood's was a little more frantic, asking me about what foods I like, and what colors I'd want the guest room to be in, and what day I was planning on going because I shouldn't be a stranger if I wanted to come by the day right after Christmas, and all of that stuff.

I noted the alarm in the letter and straight after I shoved some breakfast down (which wasn't much, as had been the usual ever sense Wood and I stopped speaking and he decided to never leave my thoughts alone), I ran to the owlrey to owl her back with the ten minutes I had before class. And on my way out, I noted a certain Gryffindor Quidditch captain with an open letter next to him and a smile on his face.

I groaned at her. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" she said, throwing a stack of my shirts at me.

"But whyy?" I whined.

"I already told you why more times than I can count!"

"OW! Fine!" I shot back at her when she threw a book at me which hit my bum.

"Why are you so upset anyway? You'll finally be able to see your family again!"

I sighed, grabbing anything and everything that should have gone into my trunk for the vacation.

"Because I'm not going home," I mumbled hoping she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Wait, what did you say, Claire?" Hestia asked, her eyes wide.

"I said because I'm not going home!" I shot back.

"Th-then where are you going?" Flora asked quietly.

I hesitated, "You don't wanna know."

"Tell us, love," Riley said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now!" she demanded. I knew she'd be mad that I kept this from her.

"I'm going... To the Weasley's with Harry?" I said as if it was a question. I heard the twins gasp and saw them glance at each other from the corner of my eye.

"Aaaaaaaand?" she said. She knew the tone I was pulling with her, and she knew it meant there was more to the story.

I felt my face heat up, "The last place you'd expect."

"You're not-" she cut herself off, beginning again with a much softer tone, her voice so quiet I barely heard her even though she was only across my bed. "You're not surrendering to... to-"

"No!" I yelled, eyes wide. "I'd never abandon everyone I care about like that!"

She let out a breath. "Then where are you going!?"

"I'm staying at Wood's!" I shouted back at her.

Everything seemed to freeze. I didn't dare look up at any of them.

"You're staying with _him_?" she asked.

I nodded, sitting down on my bed with my head in my hands.

"You really need to face the Quaffle, darling," she said. I could literally hear the smirk in her voice. "_Terence_? Well, let's just say he isn't the one for you."

~:~:~:~:~

I groaned, swinging my arms around blindly, trying to hit whatever it was that was making such an annoying sound.

Finally, I hit it and I picked it up, got out of bed, chucked it as hard as I could at the wall so it broke into many small pieces with an "ARGH!" and crawled back in bed as if nothing happened.

Of course then an even louder sound of bunches of girls laughing their asses off occurred. I groaned and shoved my pillow over my head.

Suddenly, it got cold and I realized someone took my blankets off me. I sat up in bed, glaring at the laughing girls. "Shut the bloody hell up, I want to sleep," I scowled and turned onto my stomach.

They continued with their giggling. What the hell was so funny? I rolled over to ask them just that, only to fall off the bed an onto the freezing cold ground with a thud and an "Bloody hell."

They began a new round of laughter when they heard my reaction to hitting the cold stone floor.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked.

"Y-you - I-I n-never realized how- how _terrible_ you were in the m-mornings!" Riley said between her peals of laughter. Even the twins were laughing.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at them. I didn't realize they were so giggly. They must be exhausted.

"Yea, yea, well whatever," I said as I headed to the shower, grabbing my clothes as I went.

~:~:~:~:~

Finally, I was headed to the train with the girls after a short breakfast.

I was glad I thought to wear warm clothes. I was wearing a pair of new dark wash jeggings, a warm silver and white off-the-shoulders sweater with a gray tank top underneath that matched my gray button-up Uggs, and a wool pea coat that was a very dark teal with black buttons.

I was still pretty tired, but I was much happier knowing that I could sleep on the way back. I had told Dumbledore about what I was doing over the break and he thought it was a wonderful idea to mingle. He said he also had an invitation to go to the Weasley's home for Christmas dinner, so I could see him then.

I sat in the compartment with the girls, leaning my head against the window, my legs spread out in front of me on the seat. My coat was up on the rack above, long forgotten once the warmth of the train hit me.

Terence had found us and sat with my feet on his lap, which were now only in socks. I smiled at him a little and he smiled back seeing the tiredness in my face in eyes.

"Sleep, love," he said smiling slightly as I nodded and closed my eyes.

I had finally begun to drift off almost a half-hour after the train left the station, thinking about how odd it was going to be in a Weasley household and wondering what it was going to be like at Wood's home.

~:~:~:~:~

When I finally awoke, I was told that I had about two hours left before we made it to King's Cross Station, so I went to go find Harry, shoving my boots on as I left the compartment. I mean, I hadn't spoken to him since he yelled at me in the corridor a few days before, and I was missing my amazing little brother and all his antics.

I found him about ten minutes later in a compartment with (surprise, surprise) his two best friends Ron and Hermione. As soon as I opened the door, Harry smiled and stood, giving me a hug.

"Claire, how are you? Sorry for... You know... Yelling at you a few days ago."

"Harry, it's fine, there's nothing to worry about. You're too adorable for me to stay angry with anyway," I said with a wink.

"Adorable?"

"Very," I teased him. He rolled his eyes and took his seat across from Ron and Hermione, motioning for me to sit next to him. "So, Ronald," I said, glancing at Hermione with a smirk, hinting that I was using his full name like she does when she's mad at him. She blushed, making my smirk grow. "Are there any pointers I should know before confronting your entire family at once? I already know all of your siblings, but Bill and Charlie haven't seen me in a while. neither of them were my er... Well, _biggest_ fans," I said with a wink.

"Er, well, my mum is very er... Welcoming." I gave him a look that said 'what the bloody hell do you mean?' so he continued. "Er, you'll definitely be welcomed with a huge hug." I nodded. "To be honest," he said, his voice becoming quiet as though he was speaking a secret that should never even be uttered. "My dad wasn't too keen on the thought that a Malfoy was coming to visit."

I nodded, "I understand, my father can be quite the arse." They laughed. Once it quieted down a little, I had to ask. "Did Bill or Charlie ever mention what I did to them my first year?"

"Yea, just don't remind them of it," he said, obviously trying to hide a smile.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, let's say that when I was in first year, I couldn't help but torment them. I never got caught in the act, either. But it was pretty obvious to them after a while that it was me. However, they never had any sign of proof it was me, thus the teachers refused to use Veretiserum, since there really was no basis for their accusations whatsoever, so I always got away with it. They'd always get so mad. I mean, the Head Boy _and_ the Gryffindor Prefect _together_ couldn't get enough evidence to even use Veretiserum on me! Then when Bill graduated, Charlie was so wary of me he kept away, and I knew that without his brother's advice, he wasn't sure what to do. So, I was merciful, and my praknking days were cut short."

"You know, he told Bill that you probably stopped because you had a crush on him and wanted him to notice you," Ron said. I couldn't help it, I started laughing so hard tears were in my eyes.

"Oh God, wait, I could use that thought to my advantage!" I said. "Where are your brothers?"

"Right here," said two voices from the door, I looked over, seeing the two people I could never really get along with, but they were two people I was sure to love once the break was over.

"How long were you two here?" I asked them.

"Maybe a minute-"

"Or two-"

"Or ten-"

"Enough to hear your confession."

I grinned, "Doesn't matter, it's too late to do anything about it now. Right now, I want to ask you two a favor."

"What could the girl that caused us to have double the amount of Quidditch practices during the time when we should be studying for our O.W.L.s want from us?" one of them asked.

"Ignoring that accusation, I wanted to see if you two were up to some pranking... For your two older brothers?" I asked.

They smirked.

I knew those twins couldn't resist when it came to pranking their siblings.

Let's just see what good old Charlie has to think about me coming back and "Haunting" Bill.

I have to admit, it's going to be hilarious to see if he still actually thinks I used to (and apparently maybe still have) a crush on the eldest Weasley boy.


	13. Ch12 Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Thanks again to NixieElementa, botskey, and Ceizzy (Hello Bert!) for reviewing! :)**

**New reviewers as well would be greatly appreciated, just so you know!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~:~:~:~:~**

_I can't believe it. It's already Christmas Eve,_

I thought when I woke up in the cot that I made for myself on the floor between my two new (yet unexpected) friends, Ginny and Hermione. I know, I guess you could say that I was friends with Hermione before, but really, before the vacation, we only saw each other as acquaintances.

I remember a week before, when I stepped off the train with the twins, plotting against Charlie and Bill, our heads bent toward each other, whispering frantically. I glanced up in time to see a plump read-headed woman running towards me and I squeaked, freezing in my tracks as she engulfed me in a hug saying things like "Claire, dear, I've heard so much about you! I can't believe you're actually in the same grade as Fred and George already! I feel like I've known you for such a long time, you see. Ohhh goodness, you do look so much like Lily, aside from your hair, that you got from your father, of course..." and trust me, she didn't stop rambling on as she pulled me to where the rest of the family would be.

Arthur and Bill were there to greet us all as well and when Bill saw me, he stopped greeting his family to look at me, who by now had a smirk even larger than the matching ones the twins were wearing. He nudged his father, who looked at me in surprise. I'm guessing I wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

I still have to wonder if he thought I'd look more like the Malfoys despite the fact that my parents were the same as Harry's.

I remember the somewhat blank look Bill gave me as he and his father walked over, allowing Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Percy, Fred, and George to talk animatedly amongst themselves while they walked over to greet me. Mrs, Weasley had just about as large a fit when she went over to greet them as she did when she came over to greet me.

I tried to hide the smirk on my face from the excitement of knowing what exactly was coming Bill's way this break, but I knew they could see it anyway. I glanced over to Fred and George, just in time for them to grin at me and wink.

"Hello," Mr weasley said to me slightly curt.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, I've heard so much about you," I said politely. He had this look on his face that made me realize he thought I meant from my father. "Only the best things, of course. Ronald and Harry both speak very highly of you," I assured him, extending my hand to shake his. He and Bill both looked shocked as Mr. Weasley shook my hand. I hid my smirk behind a polite smile as I looked toward Bill. "Bill," I said sweetly. "You do still prefer being called Bill, do you not?" I asked, extending my hand to him as well. He nodded, taking my hand in his. "Well, it's very nice to see you again. I understand we got off on the wrong foot four years ago. I _do_ hope we can change, that," I said trying so hard not to burst out into laughter. He nodded again as I headed back to the other group, leaving them in their stunned silence.

I couldn't help but grin at the memory as I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. It's amazing how well Fred, George, and I have gotten along. Of course, what better way to bond with them than to help them prank their two older brothers?

Mr. Weasley doesn't want to admit it, but I can tell he thinks it's funny (as he normally does when it's just the twins). But now, they have a little new flavor to the pranks that's added in by your truly. Charlie and Bill always get so flustered, but both of their parents (especially Mrs. Weasley) accept me and like me so much more than I had expected.

So far, they've gotten stuck together (that was pretty funny, we stuck a potion in their drinks so whenever they touched each other, they'd become stuck, so first it was their hands as they were helping Mrs. Weasley clean up after lunch one day, and then Bill grabbed Charlie's wrist to pull his hand off, but it got stuck there, and trust me, it was probably one of the best pranks yet), they've forgotten who they really were so Charlie thought he was Bill and Bill thought he was Charlie so they were yelling at each other for stealing their bodies (that was hilarious to watch with all the "what are _you_ doing in _my_ body?" "what am _I_ doing in _your_ body? _You're_ the one in _mine_!"), they have thought they were dogs ("Look, William, aren't I an _amazing_ French Poodle?" "Yes, but darling, how can you refuse such an _adorable _Maltese like me?"), they've had to walk on their hands for a whole three hours ("What the hell am I doing upside-down?" "I thought you'd know, it's getting kinda painful for my arms." "Ha ha! See? If you came and worked in Romania with the dragons like me, you wouldn't have any problem walking on your hands for this long!" for that statement, Charlie got an extra two hours so he could prove that statement wasn't pompous... Although he was really in a lot of pain afterward, so Bill laughed at him), they've woken up with hot pink hair that they couldn't dye back to their regular color for days (it's still pink, although tomorrow as a Christmas present, I was planning on giving them their regular hair color back but don't tell them), and finally, the first night that Charlie arrived (which was - believe it or not - only three and a half days ago) their pillow exploded, feathers going everywhere as soon as they so much as brushed them with their finger tips.

Needless to say, the Weasley family knew that at least for this vacation, there wasn't a pranking duo, but a pranking trio.

I wandered down the steps, thinking everyone was still asleep, only to see Mrs, Weasley up already, bustling around the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I said. She jumped a little.

"Oh! Claire, dear, I knew you'd be up soon. You did want to see your family for a few hours today," I nodded. "Well, it's only eight o'clock, so the others won't be down for an hour at the very least. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Er, well," I said, thinking. "What's your favorite thing to eat? Honestly, I love all breakfast foods." She grinned at me.

"Well, how does a few strawberry pancakes sound? We can eat together. You're only skin and bones!" I nodded as she got to work. It was hard to imagine that she already knew what my favorite breakfast was, but she did. I sat down at the table, knowing from experience that if I moved to help, she's just push me back into the seat.

I rubbed my eyes as she sat a large cup of tea in front of me, just the way I like it with one and a half teaspoons of sugar and a decent amount of milk. I took a sip, closing my eyes from the taste and sighed as felt the small amount of caffeine already waking me up slightly.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley sat across from me, setting my pancakes down in front of me, her own laying in front of her.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley," I said grinning as I dug in. "You know I could have just made breakfast for myself, it wouldn't have been any trouble," I told her.

"Oh, nonsense, you're a guest who's getting ready to go see her family for the first and only time over Christmas vacation. You deserve to have some breakfast made for you anyway."

"Mrs. Weasley," I said sighing. "I came into your home and stayed here even though you didn't know me, I eat your food, I prank your kids, I was raised with the Malfoys, and yet you treat me like I'm royalty when Mr. Weasley's still wary of me - and for good reason since I was raised by the Malfoys, your two oldest sons think I'm only trouble in the making as well as a spy for Voldemort, Percy think's I'm the devil's spawn apparently since whenever he sees me he hides up in his room, and the only people that actually like me here are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George."

"Oh, don't be silly sweet heart," she said. "Believe it or not, Arthur loves you. He just doesn't want to admit it. I've caught him several times talking about you with a grin on his face. Bill and Charlie have always been a target for Fred and George's pranks, it's just a little more now because - trust me, I can tell, I am the mother of Fred and George Weasley after all - you're planning something. Or at least testing something. They don't really mind, I can assure you. Whenever they speak of Hogwarts, you always come up in the conversation and it's because you were one of the most memorable things that happened to them during their whole seven years at Hogwarts. No one here actually thinks you're the spy of anyone or the spawn of the devil, they love it with you here. And so do I."

"But what about Percy?" I asked. She sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know about Percy," she said. "He's been that way with just about everyone. He's been talking about heading back to the Ministry today, it's as though he doesn't care that his family's here for him during the holidays. It's as if there's no such ting as holidays anymore."

I could see the sadness in her eyes as she spoke about Percy and I couldn't help but feel terrible. I put my hand on hers.

"It'll be alright, Mrs. Weasley," I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Please, dear. Call me Molly."

~:~:~:~:~

I stepped out of the fireplace, my rucksack with the gifts in my hand. Finally, after what felt like forever, I was back home.

"Claire!" I heard my mother shout. I was able to look to my left just in time to be pulled into a huge hug. I hugged back tightly.

"Hello, mother. I have everyone's gifts!" I said as she laughed.

"Set them under the tree and we'll open them after lunch," she said as my father and Draco entered.

"Claire," my father said as I set the gifts down on the couch."It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been very good, father," I said smiling.

"I can't believe you have to spend your vacation with those _blood traitors_," Draco spat. I shot him a look.

"They took me in, Draco. They've been very kind. I'd appreciate if you didn't speak of them as though they were vermin."

He didn't respond to my statement.

"Claire, you're going to _love_ what I got you for Christmas!" I rolled my eyes at him. I knew he avoided agreeing, but it was the only time I'd see him all break, and I was going to make the most of it.

"You'll love what_ I _got you more!" I said, grinning back at him.

~:~:~:~:~

I sat on the couch with Draco almost as excited as he was. All afternoon, I had been hinting toward how amazing my gift for him was and by now I knew he was getting edgy.

"Alright, the gifts from us will come first," my father said, handing over two packages for Draco and I from him and mother.

I ripped the paper off the larger one, very excited to see what it was and gasped.

It was at least four different Quidditch magazines and each of them had a card with them that said I was registered for a two-year subscription.

I quite literally squealed as I thanked them.

I went to the second package and ripped the paper off of it as well. This one made my entire body feel lighter.

It was a brand new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. I loved reading about the history of Quidditch, even if I had memorized it all, and my old copy of it was completely falling apart.

"Oh, thank you mum! Thanks so much dad!" I exclaimed. I flipped through the brand new pages, grinning ear-to-ear. I looked at Draco, who was looking at me, excited.

"Draco, darling, I think it's time for you to give your gifts, since I'm going last."

His face fell and he groaned.

"Fine," he said as he handed a small package to mum, one to dad, and one to me.

I laughed at him as I began to open my gift.

I heard mum gasp, and I paused with my gift, glancing at her. She was given a pair of dangly diamond and emerald earrings. I grinned as she hugged Draco tightly, thanking her "baby boy" so much I thought she was never going to stop.

I opened my small package, and stared. It was beautiful.

It was a bracelet that was about a centimeter thick, sparkling with the diamonds it was encrusted in, emeralds around the edges. I noticed something in the middle of the bracelet, something engraved on the inside, and I read it.

Draco ~ Claire ~ Harry

A complicated family only an amazing, strong sister can hold together.

I couldn't help it. Tears sprang to my eyes.

He thought of Harry. He understood how much the both of them meant to me.

I leaned over and pulled him into a hug so tight I thought I was going to suffocate him, but he hugged me back.

"Thank you," I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. The tears in my eyes were so thick, I was sure they were going to fall.

He pulled away, taking the bracelet from my trembling hands.

"Hold out your hand," he said. I held out my left hand, my writing hand, and he gently put the bracelet on for me.

He was right. I did love his gift.

"But don't expect me to act like I actually like him," he said.

I couldn't help but laugh as I reached for their gifts out of my rucksack (which had an expanding charm on it) while I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

I took out my parents gifts, handing one to each of them.

Then, I took out the package I knew Draco would fall in love with.

His new Firebolt.

~:~:~:~:~

I stepped out of the fireplace, back into the Burrow to find everyone but Molly sitting by the fire. She must have been making dinner.

"Claire!" Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Mr. Weasley called happily to me.

I couldn't help but grin.

I left my home, but I had found another.

And I couldn't help but wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow, Christmas Day, I'd be spending with my new family, I thought as Harry got up to pull me into a hug.

And I couldn't wait.


	14. Ch13 Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Thanks soooo much for the reviews from botskey, Dragonslayer101 (Guest), and Lacey (Guest) for reviewing! I was so happy to hear you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be at Oliver's houseeeee~~~~~!**

**~:~:~:~:~**

I was sleeping - rather flipping well for once, too - when suddenly, I heard two similar voices calling out at me yelling at me.

"It's Christmas Day!"

"Yea, Claire, you have to get up!"

"Mum's already downstairs-"

"With breakfast made!"

"But we can't-"

"Open presents until-"

"Everyone has eaten!"

They were poking me with their wands, sending little shocks through my body that tickled me as I tried to fight them off. Fred (I can now tell them apart since Fred seems to be a little less... Intense, I guess you could say? I don't know, his personality is a little softer, nuff said) pulled me off of the bed and onto the floor before George leaned down, his face inches from mine so he could grin and shout "It's bloody Christmas, so wake up!" and run out of the room.

I groaned and sat up. Ginny (who rotated with me and was the one sleeping on the cot the night before) and Hermione were both up after the twins had their little hit-and-run.

"What time is it?" I groaned at them, rubbing my eyes.

"Only minutes after six," Hermione said, getting up and running her ringers through her hair.

I groaned again, falling back onto the floor.

"Boys."

~:~:~:~:~

As I sat down for breakfast, I looked over to see Charlie and Bill with their matted hot-pink hair and I handed them a small bottle each. They looked at me, confused.

"Happy Cristmas. As a gift, I'm giving you your normal hair color back."

Needless to say, they finished those bottles off within seconds without asking a single question.

~:~:~:~:~

I yawned, walking into the living room after Bill (who had his usual bright red hair), Charlie (who's hair was also back to normal), Fred, George, Harry, and Ron, They had ran in as soon as everyone was done eating and they were all already yelling at us all to "Hurry up or Fred and George would get us."

I sat next to Harry, sitting back. I couldn't wait for them all to see I had actually gotten them things for Christmas.

I was glad I was able to give back to them for keeping me in their home. I was _glad_ that I wasn't getting anything. If anyone (other than Harry, because he always gets me something) had actually gotten me something, I would have felt so guilty.

Mr. Weasley sat by the tree and handed everyone one gift and counted to three so we would all open them at the same time.

I opened my gift from Harry, and saw a pair of dangly earrings. They were about an inch long, silver, with a few green emeralds. I leaned over and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, Harry." He grinned and turned to thank Ron for his broom cleaning kit.

I sat back as Mr. Weasley handed out another round of gifts, putting the earrings Harry gave me in when I had another package set in front of me.

I stared at it for a moment. Mr. Weasley counted to three, but I was still reading the tag.

To: Claire

From: Molly

Merry Christmas, Dear.

I opened the package slowly, and when I saw the green sweater with the "C" on the front in silver, I couldn't help but squeal as I ran to Molly and hug her so tightly.

"Thank you so so so sooooo much, Molly!" I said, excited. She laughed at my antics and Charlie looked surprised at my appreciation from next to her.

I went back to my seat in time to hear Hermione call over, giggling hysterically from her spot next to Ginny.

"C-Claire, why did you get me _Moste Potente Potions_?" she asked me through her giggles.

"Oh, well... Just in case you wanted a repeat of last year," I said, smirking as I referred to then they made polyjuice potion to get information about the Chamber of Secrets in their second year.

With that, Ron and Harry joined in with the laughter.

"But there's another book there as well. One you may really appreciate," I assured her.

She looked, lifting the first book in order to see the book I was most excited for her to see. By now though, everyone else was looking at her and I since they were finished giving their thanks to whoever they got their last gift from.

The Tales of Beedle the Bard

She looked at me, confused.

"They're like... The wizard version of those... Muggle fairy tales you love so much," I said. Immediately, her face lit up.

"Oh, thank you so much, Claire! This is amazing!" she said as she clamored over other people so she could tackle me into a hug.

I admit, just seeing the looks on Mr. Weasley's, Percy's, Charlie's, and Bill's faces was enough. They all looked surprised that I was actually capable of being generous.

As Hermione took her seat, Mr. Weasley began handing gifts out again. I saw him give George my gift and called to him.

"Oh! Mr. Weasley!" I said, clamoring toward him. He looked at me surprised. "I er, have an identical gift for both the twins, I'm sure it's here somewhere," I mumbled as I reached the tree and knelt down, looking for the Fred's gift. "Aha!" I exclaimed, grabbing it and walking it toward them. I looked at Fred who had George's gift. They were just sitting on the floor looking at me, almost identical.

I set Fred's gift on the floor in front of George before swapping them and heading back towards my seat. They smirked and everyone else seemed surprised, but I didn't notice them looking at me like that. I was too preoccupied hoping they would like their gifts.

I sat in my spot, looking at the twins from the corner of my eye and saw what Charlie was holding. It made me nervous to see that he was holding my gift in his hands as well.

Oh, God, please let them like their gifts,

I thought before I was distracted, having another gift shoved into my hands. I looked at the tag.

It was from Hermione. I couldn't help but grin. I glanced at Harry, only to see he had the package from me as well. My stomach tightened. _Oh, God, why all at once?_ I thought as Mr. Weasley counted to three.

I ripped the paper off and I couldn't help but laugh. She had gotten me a pair of pyjama pants (she had spilled coffee on my favorite pair of blue ones a few days before) that were gray. They were patterned with panda faces that were wearing "nerd glasses" and bow ties, and there was some print that said "I (insert heart shape here) nerds." I always teased her, calling her a nerd... Needless to say, I was going to wear those that night.

But the surprizing thing happened when I picked up the pants. A book fell out. I went to reach for the book, to see what book it was, but I was tackled into a hug by the twins.

"And we had thought-"

"We had a feeling that you weren't going to-"

"Nothing Quidditch related"

I laughed. They were so excited that they didn't even intercept each other's sentences so they could form a complete thought together. "You're welcome!" I said through my laughs.

They grinned at me.

"Really, Claire. I thought you wanted to beat us this year."

"Yea, I mean honestly. With new bats like these, you don't stand a chance against our skills."

I grinned back at them.

"Well, I was afraid one of your bats were going to fall apart during the game. Then it'd be a foul shot and we'd be completely lost at what to do." Truth be told, that was what I was thinking when I got them new Beater Bats. They've had the same bats since... Well, they had those bats for... Well, I don't even know how long, and that should tell you something. They really were falling apart.

They patted me on the back one last time before going back to their seats. I reached for the book again, but I heard Charlie's voice.

"Er - Claire?" I looked up at him. "Thanks... A-a lot. I er... Needed these," he said kinda awkwardly.

I grinned. I remembered seeing his dragon hide gloves he used for work. They were thin and so worn, they probably weren't very helpful against all those dragons he had to face in Romania.

"Not a problem, Charlie," I said. "I noticed your were a little worn."

He nodded, unsure as to what else he should say, but he was saved from having to say anything.

"Wow, Claire! This is great!" Harry said from next to me. He was turning pages to his own brand new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_, the few Quidditch magazine subscriptions lying in his lap along with his very own Broom Kit. I grinned at him, seeing his eyes glowing.

"Not a problem, Harry," I said. Suddenly, I remembered the book. I picked it up and looked at the cover.

The Complete Collection of The Grimm Fairy Tales

I looked at Hermione who was looking at me.

"The Grimm brothers were famous in the muggle world for their fairy tales... Remember? There were some I told you about. Like Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Rumpelstiltskin, The Water Nixie..." she said, trailing off.

"Oh my God, Hermione, I've wanted to read these for who knows how long! Thank you so much!" I said, lunging to engulf her in a hug. She laughed and nodded as I pulled away and sat back in my seat.

Mr. Weasley set out another round of gifts, handing me one from Ron. I laughed, knowing what it was. It was always the same thing every year. Mr. Weasley counted to three and I took the wrapping paper off of my box of Honeydukes set of finest assorted chocolates, grinning. I leaned over to Ron and thanked him, pulling him into a hug as well before I heard Molly call me.

"Claire, dear you didn't have to give me anything at all!" she said, looking at the apron I had gotten for her. It was a cream color, with brown ribbon and a pocket that said;

Family Cook, Maid, Super Hero, and Auror

All in the Day of Motherhood

Her bright brown eyes sparkled as she laughed at the words that described her so well.

"Oh, well thank you dear," she said as she pulled me over for a hug. I couldn't help but giggle. She really was like another mother to me.

"Er, thanks, Claire," I heard someone say from a few spaces to the left of Molly. I glanced over and saw Bill sitting almost as awkwardly as his brother Charlie had when he had received his dragon hide gloves.

I smirked. "What, you surprised I actually pay attention and I had realized what you like?" I teased.

"W-well, I mean-"

"I know, I'm a Malfoy. You _can_ say it, you know.I'm not offended, trust me. I understand they aren't the kindest of people," I assured him. He looked a little more relaxed, and I grinned. "You're welcome," I said, proving to him I wasn't effected by the fact he tried to avoid as I sat back in my seat, ready for the next round of gifts.

I was really thanking my younger self for keeping so much of the money from my summer jobs in my own separate vault. I still had plenty left, but all of this cost me a lot.

I was handed another gift from both Fred and George. I couldn't wait to see what jumped out at me.

Mr. Weasley counted to three and I cautiously opened the box, ready to duck at any second. But nothing popped out. Instead, there were tons of the potions, elixirs, candies, and loads of other things Fred and George came up with in the time I've known them.

I decided to sneak up behind them and tackle them in a hug as they did me, so I snuck over as they were talking animatedly about their gifts and I pounced on them yelling "Awwwww you guys are so generous, thank you!"

They laughed and pulled me in front of them so they could tickle me until I had tears in my eyes. When I finally wiggled away and stood, panting, and backing away from them cautiously, I was grabbed and tickled again by Bill and Charlie who were trying to get back at me - if only a little.

It took them five minutes to finally let go of me and let me crawl as fast as I could back to my spot next to Harry. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my arm before pulling away as his next gift was set in front of him.

I looked down, shocked. When did Ginny find time to get me something? And what in the world would she get?

When Mr. Weasley counted to three, I opened the box to find a silver bracelet with Quidditch charms on it. There was a broom, a Snitch, a Quaffle, a Bludger, a bat, and a hoop. I grinned, putting it on with Draco's bracelet. I got up and walked over to Ginny, squeezing her until I thought she was going to suffocate.

"Thank you _SO_ much, Gin!" I said, grinning.

"Not a problem, Claire," she assured me, hugging me back just as tightly.

I sat back at my spot, waiting for everyone else to finish with their gifts. I knew I wasn't going to get anything else. There was no one else who knew me well enough.

But as time went on, Ron thanked me for the gift I normally get him (a large assortment of his favorite candies), Mr. Weasley thanked me for the "feley-tone" aka the muggle telephone that he was more than pleased with, and Percy thanked me for the book I had given him about all the different branches of the Ministry and every single thing each one does.

Overall, it was a great Christmas.

But I couldn't help the thought about Wood from seeping into my mind, and I had to wonder what New Year's was going to be like.


	15. Ch14 New Year's

**New Year's**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**I think you guys will rather love this chapter, just saying.**

**I'd like to thank NixieElementa, botskey, Dragonslayer101 (Guest), and Ceizzy for reviewing yet again, and I would also like to thank xXallegedangelXx and TedieBull94 for reviewing for the fist time as well! It's so great to know people like my story!**

**Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it! I hope you do!**

**~:~:~:~:~**

It was New Year's Eve, and I had received an owl from Mrs. Wood a few hours before, asking me to please come on over because she just couldn't even wait for me to get there anymore. So, after I had breakfast, I announced that it was about time for me to take my leave for the Wood household.

Then, after Fred and George had their fun and decided there was no longer a need for them to harass me about my supposed "crush" on the imbecile that lives in that household, Molly took me upstairs to help me pack.

Well, she put a charm on my things so they would pack themselves for me. As I was getting dressed in my usual sweater and jeans, Hermione and Ginny burst into the room.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing!?" I shouted at them.

"Claire, you have to let us help you get dressed!" Ginny answered.

"I'm... Pretty sure I can dress myself," I said, confused. "I'm a big kid now."

"No, no no! That's not what we mean!" Hermione said.

"What else could you mean? And could you hurry up with the explanation? I'm in the middle of putting my pants on..."

"You have to wear something nice!" Ginny insisted.

"Okay, should I wear my dress pants?" I asked the two girls that were now running around.

"Where did you put it!?"

"Where did I put it?! More like where did you put it!?"

"Put what?"

"Aha!" Ginny exclaimed. She held up a bright green casual dress. It had long sleeves and a skirt that would go to my knees.

"Ha! The only way I'd wear something like that is if I died!" I laughed.

"Claire, you have to put it on!" Hermione insisted.

"Why?"

"Because we looked long and hard to find you a dress this pretty and we _want_ to see you wear it before we get back to school!" Ginny said, giving me a pleading look that made me feel guilty and shoving the dress into my hands.

"But... But it's so..."

"Pretty? I thought you'd say that," Ginny said, shoving me into the bathroom.

"Wait! I don't have shoes to go with it!" I shouted out at them, trying as one last attempt to make them let me go to Wood's home with at least a shread of dignity.

The door opened and Ginny threw a pair of cute, fuzzy white boots that went about half way up my calf with silver threading at my head before slamming the door.

I sighed and put the dress on. I knew they'd make me feel guilty if I told them no, and I really didn't want to go to Wood's home in a foul mood _and_ have the guilt of letting my two friends down.

I stepped out of the bathroom, feeling quite like a dog with its tail between its legs.

I looked up, just in time for Hermione to hand me the bracelet from Draco (which I showed them both the night I got, and both of them seemed very surprised at the news that he had a heart).

As soon as I slipped it on, there was a flash and I looked up to see Fred and George there with a camera. I lunged at them, screaming for them to get rid of it.

Unfortunately, everyone heard the commotion and came to see what it was all about.

So, unfortunately, what I was hoping would go unnoticed was exactly what Molly, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and the girls created a spectacle over. And needless to say, as many times as I had told them Hermione and Ginny gave me the guilt trip over it, all the boys insisted on saying I was getting dressed up to see "Woodykins" and that it was so sweet I had such a crush.

I'm sure that my glares went unnoticed, however, as I shoved by them all, dragging my trunk, they all noticed and everyone (other than Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie) started apologizing and saying they didn't mean it and they didn't want me to leave angry because they were teasing me.

But after the fuss died down, and Molly was getting ready to send me on my way, everyone seemed upset that I was going already. They all asked if I could stay, but every time I went to say I would, Molly would remind me that Mrs. Wood sent me an owl that morning all but begging me to go see her already and there's be another round of goodbyes. I was very happy when I had realized my attire was forgotten in the flurry of goodbyes.

I stepped into the fireplace, as ready as ever to head to the Wood household. I shouted the address and was dropping the floo powder when I heard the twins shout at me at the same time.

"I'm sure Olly will love the dress!"

~:~:~:~:~

I stepped out of the fireplace and into the Wood's living room mumbling about how I'm going to "get back at those prat twins" when I was interrupted by a yell.

"Claire, darling, it's so good to finally meet you! Oh, goodness aren't you quite the looker, I'd kill for legs like those. It's probably from all of that Quidditch. Oh I love your dress, it brings out your eyes quite well, oh goodness you really are quite beautiful. I seem to be finding myself rather jealous," she rambled on. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just stood there.

"Darling?" I heard a man ask. "Is Oliver's friend here?"

"Oh! Yes," she said, finally stopping with the heavy showering of compliments. She glanced at the man before turning back to me and engulfing me in a hug. "Oh, darling I'm so glad you've finally come. I've been _dying_ to have another girl in the house and when Oliver mentioned your predicament, I just had to have you!"

"She's telling the truth, you know," Mr. Wood said. "She's been dying, waiting for you to show up. She's been begging me since the moment we woke up the day after Christmas to ask you to come over. I had to convince her dozens of times already to let you stay with your brother for a little while longer."

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-"

"No, no dear! I'm so glad you were able to come! Oh, we're going to have _so_ much fun," Mrs. Wood assured me.

She began talking with her husband as if I wasn't there, complimenting every inch of me while I tried to hide my blush behind my hand. I was so busy trying to hide my blush, I didn't even realize Oliver Wood standing in the doorway, watching me.

"Well, well, mother. It seems as though you finally got your wish," I heard someone say from the door way several minutes after she began rambling about the way I looked.

Wood,

I thought.

"Are you... Wearing a _dress_?" He asked me as he walked forward.

I blushed.

"Shut it, Wood, I already got enough hell for it at the Weasleys. Hermione and Ginny gave me the guilt trip saying they forgot to give it to me but they _had_ to see it on me before we went back to school." He smirked that smirk of his and motioned for me to follow him.

I grabbed for my trunk, only to see that it was gone. I looked around and saw Mr. Wood grin at me. He used magic to bring it up the stairs. I grinned back and turned back to his son who was waiting patiently for me.

I walked toward him, allowing him to lead me upstairs.

"You'll be sleeping in my favorite guest room," he said.

"Why is it your favorite?" I asked.

"It's not pink."

I laughed, and when we stepped into the room, I smiled. It wasn't a grin or a smirk. It was a real smile.

"Wow," I said. "This is so... Well, pretty. I love it."

The room was a light yellow with a window spanning the entire outer wall. Past the glass, there was the perfect view of snow-covered hills.

I walked toward the window. Despite the span of the cool glass, the room was warm. I stared out for a few moments, feeling calm. For the first time in a long time, I felt free. I felt like I could breathe. It was odd that it was with Wood in his house that I felt free.

I glanced at Wood. He was staring at me.

"Thanks, Wood," I said.

He snapped out of his "trance" and cleared his throat.

"Yea," he said. "You just... Er get settled. I'll be right back, I have to go get something."

I nodded, staring back out at the hills. Suddenly, I felt so guilty for making the deal that I did. Even when I was an idiot, he was so kind to me.

Wait, did I just call

Wood_ of all people _kind_? I have to go sit down,_ I thought to myself. I sat on the bed for a moment before deciding I should begin unpacking.

I was finished putting away all my under garments and was sorting through my other clothing on the floor when Wood came back into the room holding a package. It was long and thin.

"You know you have a bed you could have used to do that on, right?" he teased, smirking. I glared at him half-heartedly. He sat on the bed, motioning me to go over with him.

I sat on the bed, facing him, my legs folded under me, my boots at the bottom of the bed, long forgotten.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"This is for you," he said, handing me the package.

"Why did you-"

"For Christmas," he said.

"But I didn't get you-"

"I didn't want you to."

I looked at him for a moment, unsure what to do. So, I looked down at the package in my hands and began taking the paper off.

I opened the box, and inside there was a beautiful silver necklace that lay delicately, a silver Snitch pendant on it.

"Oh my God," I said.

"D-do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful, Wood!" I said, a smile growing on my face.

He smiled as well, and that was the first time I saw him smile.

It wasn't a smirk or a grin, it was a smile. And my god was it beautiful. Those gorgeous lips in a genuine smile like that...

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" he asked me. I nodded, breaking my train of thought.

What the hell was I thinking?

I asked myself as I turned, holding my hair up so he could fasten it around my neck.

His fingers left trails of fire everywhere they brushed against my skin.

"All done. What does it look like?" he said. I turned to face him and it was then that I realized how close he was to me.

How close his lips were to mine.

His breath tingled against my face.

His hand lifted to my cheek.

"You're so... Beautiful," he whispered.

"Oliver," I breathed.

It took me a moment to realize we were leaning toward each other. I closed my eyes, tilting my head slightly, our lips millimeters apart.

"Oliver! Claire! You almost ready for dinner?" I heard Mrs. Wood call from downstairs. We sprang apart.

"We er... Should go to dinner," he said before rushing out the door.

_What the heck just happened? What was I doing? _What_ did I just call him?_

_What the fuck?_


	16. Ch15 Terence and Some Twins

**Terence And Some Twins**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Thank you SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOO much to Guest, Dragonslayer101 (Guest), Ceizzy, botskey, and kankananime123 for reviewing, it really means SOOOOOOO much that people like my story enough to review for me! :') I think from now on, I'm going to also reply to you privately if you review just so you all can know how much it means to me!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review, it's really motivating!**

**Also, I have a oneshot up for Cedric Diggory/OC if anyone's interested in checking that out (I'd really like to know if anyone likes it or if I should change anything) and I'm also writing another story that is Remus Lupin/OC back in the time with all four Marauders at Hogwarts if you'd like to check that one out, it's in progress as well! :3**

**I think you guys will like this chapter... ;)**

**~:~:~:~:~**

The rest of the break was normal. Wood and I called each other by each other's last names and I was as heartless toward him as usual (even though I kept his necklace on), although I was (of course) very polite and kind towards his parents who were amazing to take me in for the three days. It was as if the little slip up in the bedroom never happened.

And for some reason I wished that it wasn't as if it never happened.

I went back to the cold Slytherin I should have been when it came to him and normally, I'd be happy about that.

But I wasn't.

He really was changing me and I wasn't sure if I should be happy about it or not.

But as it was the day we would be going back onto Platform 9 3/4, I was trying to keep it out of my head and concentrate on what I was going to say to the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. I knew there's be some.

But should I tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron about the kiss?

No,

I decided. _I'd never live that down._

So as I stepped through the barrier, ignoring Oliver, I decided I was just going to tell them that we were just as normal as always. Sneering at each other and rolling our eyes at one another behind each other's backs. It wasn't a total lie. That was how it was for the larger portion of my stay, after all.

Yes, that explanation would do perfectly.

I waved at Mr. and Mrs. Wood, Mrs. Wood being held back from engulfing me in a hug. She and I had grown decently close over the break, what with her dragging me to every store she could have thought of. She was so kind.

I honestly wouldn't have minded if she gave me a hug at all.

Not that I'd ever admit it.

~:~:~:~:~

I can't believe it's February.

Already.

The first game since before the holidays was after breakfast, meaning I couldn't avoid Wood any more.

But for some reason, I wasn't unhappy at the thought of speaking with him again... Well, not entirely.

Actually, my friends (and Terence, who's actually been beginning to annoy me with his constant puppy love that he thought allowed him to follow me everywhere I went) were probably the most thankful, my bad mood disintegrating the night before the deal was up. They had all been counting down the days until I was back to my Normal Slytherin Bitchiness instead of sticking with the Mega Slytherin Bitchiness that began soon after the deal with Wood was made.

I walked out into the common room, excited for the walk to breakfast as alone as always to actually think (the only time of the day I had time to myself without Terence tagging along and some of my friends from the team or some other place I apparently know people from talking in my ear) when I saw none other than Terence waiting for me, apparently not caring that he was almost five minutes late for breakfast.

"Terence, what in the name of hell are you still doing here?" I asked him.

"Waiting for you of course," he grinned.

"Look, sweetie, it's just darling that you wanted to wait for me, but you know I like this time to just be alone..." I said, feeling a little guilty for possibly sounding rude about it.

"I know, I just thought you'd like some company while you think. I know this is the only time you normally get to yourself, but I'm your boyfriend."

"Yes, Terence, you're my boyfriend, but you also have to realize I need some space sometimes," I said, rolling my eyes. This was at least the fifteenth time just this week that we had this conversation. And this was the fifth time this week he waited for me before going to breakfast and I had to ask him to please not do it anymore.

"I know, but I just can't help it."

"Terence, this two minute walk alone is all I ask for as any alone time every day. Is that too much to ask?"

"Why don't you want me to be with you?"

"I just need some space, you know how grumpy people make me."

"It's Wood, isn't it? Is he bothering you? Is that why you're mad?"

"No, Terence, I'm not mad about anything. I just don't want to be around people 24/7," I explained, rolling my eyes and pushing past him to begin heading to breakfast where everyone else was. "I never get any peace." He rushed after me.

"Is it me then? Do you not like me?"

"No, Terence, it's not a personal thing. It's just my thing. It has been since first year. I have my two minutes of alone time as I walk to breakfast, anything you feel the need to tell me can be told to me at breakfast or afterward, That's just the way it's always been."

"And you can't just bend that rule a little to let me come along?"

"Terence, I have four classes and Quidditch practice with you, we walk to every class together, sit with each other at every single meal, we spend all evening after dinner with one another to do our work and hang out in the common room until I'm ready to pass out even though I hate being around people so much. What more do you want from me?" I asked, trying to stay calm as we approached the doors of the Great Hall.

"Just these two extra minutes in the day."

"These are _my_ extra two minutes!" I screamed at him, finally breaking after months. "I have eight god damn classes - three more than I should have, I have to use all my free blocks and every bit of time before dinner to brush up on the work I've missed from the classes I couldn't go to! I'm up working my arse off every day until one o'clock in the morning, even on the weekends! I've only been to Hogsmeade less than five times and there's been over a dozen visits! I have Quidditch practice _five bloody days a week_ with people unwilling to co operate with the rules, and I have to find time _during_ the classes I actually have _time_ to attend to think up new Quidditch plays,! And all this time, all this _bloody_ time I have the most annoying bloody _'boyfriend'_ in the world who won't give me so much as an inch of space, Quidditch mates who are asking me for my opinion on their flying techniques, teachers bloody asking me if I know what I'm going to do once I'm out of Hogwarts in two years time (and although I know I'm going into Quidditch as does the rest of this ruddy school, I'm trying to focus on my god damn O.W.L. exams), I have two little brothers who fucking _hate_ each other no matter how hard I try to get them to at least be civil toward one another because I bloody love them both, and now I can't even have the _two minutes_ of peace I _need_ in order to stay bloody sane!?" He looked at me shocked. I hadn't even realized the whole school heard that entire tirade of mine and was now sitting there, jaws on the ground at hearing me actually voice that I was struggling with something, or how guilty Harry looked as he stared at the food he was barely picking at to begin with.

"D-did you just call me annoying?"

I screamed in frustration, shoving him away from me.

"I basically just told you how freaking upset and stressed out I was, actually confiding in you for the first bloody time every and all you can think about is how I called you annoying!?"

"I-"

"'Am an arse?' Yes, I know you are. I've told you time and time again that I needed some space, that I had a lot on my plate, and every single time, you act like a female and freak out, asking me if it has to do with you being insufficient or - or - sodding, good-for-nothing WOOD!"

"Claire, I didn't mean to-"

"No, you just meant to never leave me alone for one bloody second of the day! We're done Terence! And don't try to 'salvage the relationship,' either, because we've talked about your lack of listening skills and compassion dozens of times already. I'm serious this time. This time, we're not getting back together," I stormed into the hall and to my seat, ignoring the wide-eyed stares from everyone in the hall. I was halfway there when I turned back to him. "And if you let this affect your performance on the team, you can kiss your broom and everything else you own - including your spot on the team - goodbye, because it will be as good as Harry's Nimbus 2000 after it was thrashed by the Whomping Willow! We have a _damn_ good replacement for you, and trust me, in a matter of _days_, he can be trained up nice and tight. Probably even better than you are."

I knew I was being a mega bitch, but honestly, I had been talking to him about these things at least seven or eight times per week since we began dating. Needless to say, with the upcoming match only a week away, my O.W.L.s coming closer, and everything else I already listed, this was my breaking point. He crossed the line wayyyyyy too many times, and I was done with trying to do the patchwork. I had glanced up to see Professor Lupin attempting to hide his grin and failing.

I had went to him, like Harry, and asked him to help me produce a Patronus Charm. Because of the looming Quidditch games and the two times I had come in contact with Dementors, I thought it was a good idea. Apparently, so did he. Especially when it only took me three tries to get it right.

The silly thing was, I was thinking about Oliver Wood and I that night that he gave me the necklace and we... Well, you know.

He gave me a few more sessions when I could fit them in on Sundays, but he felt I was well off even without them. I was very grateful to him, and he knew that. There were a few times I actually went to his office just to talk about everything. He and I were actually good friends now. We would talk about the O.W.L.s, my future, his position as a teacher, he even got me to tell him all of those things I just screamed in Terence's face and he told me he knew it was my choice, but that he felt it wasn't going to last long, we'd talk about Harry and Draco, one night we even talked about his 'condition' because I figured it all out and I promised him I was sworn to secrecy, and the thing I loved talking about most, was his time at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if he should tell me about his relation to Black, but when I produced a picture of the Marauders and my mum that Hagrid had given me, everything was in the open.

Without a doubt, he was my favorite teacher, not that I let Professor Snape know. He'd have been furious.

However, Professor Lupin and I had become very good friends, although he didn't show any favoritism during class of course.

I don't really open up to people, however, once I produced my patronus, it was hard not to given what he said.

"You have you mother's patronus. A doe. Your brother has your father's. He has a stag."

That was when I began asking questions and he began to ask some as well. He always told me how amazing it was that I looked and acted so similarly to Lily.

"Only the hair," he said. "You have your father's hair."

I slammed my arse down into the seat before growling at my friend's expressions. They continued talking about whatever they were talking about before the explosion in front of the hall, and soon people began following suit. Terence sat on the opposite side of the long table with some random first and second years. I was surprised he didn't go back to the common room like a baby.

As I finally began to relax ten minutes later when the staring stopped, I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. He and I were actually done. After all this time, finally, we were done and I wouldn't have to worry about him popping up to try and convince me that snogging was better than getting a future and studying for the upcoming O.W.L.s. I started talking with Riley and the twins who were giggly about the fact that Terence and I were finally over. Don't get me wrong, they liked him and I hoped that once I was ready to apologize, he and I could be best friends again and join Adrian now that he didn't have to feel awkward and as though he was the third wheel.

I was beginning to actually eat for the first time since I was at Wood's house when I felt someone behind me. I noticed the teams had gotten up and were headed to the pitch, but a certain Oliver Wood was right behind me.

"I - er - was going to ask if the usual bet would be on, but I think after this morning, the bets should be closed, yea?" I smirked. He was trying to show pity. How quaint.

"Why in the name of hell would the bets be off?" I asked with a wink. He smirked as well.

"Well then," he said. "If Gryffindor wins today, you will be at the mercy of the twins and their pranks for a whole eight hours."

"And if you lose today, you'll be at the mercy of my twins and everything they're capable of for a whole eight hours," I said, my green eyes glinting. I knew those two may be quiet, but they really had a stroke of evil through them when they felt it necessary. He raised an eyebrow. "Trust, me, they aren't as innocent as they look," I told him. He glanced at the two, who looked right back at him with a glint in their eyes that said he'd better watch out. I could tell he began to fear them a little.

"Deal," he said, sticking out his hand.

Then we shook on it.

He turned to leave when I grabbed his arm.

"Wood, can you... Do me a favor?" he turned and looked me in the eyes, curious as to what I would possibly need. I begged him with my eyes as I said, "Please tell Harry I said good luck and I'm so sorry I didn't tell him earlier, I just was a little... Er... caught up I suppose..."

He nodded, and I sighed, relieved he didn't say anything stupid. He headed out of the doors, and I was about to head out to the stands when I was stopped by Professor Snape.

"I was asked to talk to you, Ms. Potter, about the explosion that occurred this morning before breakfast," he said. I knew my face went about a thousand shades of red as I followed him to his office.

~:~:~:~:~

The talking-to lasted almost the whole length of the game, but luckily, he didn't dish out any detentions. Sometimes, there was an up side to being one of the Potions Master's (obviously) favorite students.

When I got outside, I was pleased to see that Gryffindor was winning 40-10.

I was even more excited, as I got out on the pitch, when Harry caught the Snitch. I cheered before I heard the crowds gasping and I saw the dementors.

"Expecto patronum!" I shouted. This was my strongest patronus yet, and I was surprised when I saw a stag follow mine down onto the field. I glanced up in time to see Professor Lupin beaming with pride at the strength of our Patronuses.

Too bad it was just Crabbe and Goyle. I couldn't contain my laughter at the look of utter and complete shock and bewilderment, the tears of laughter streaming down my eyes as I went to congratulate Harry and the rest of the team (other than Wood, of course).

But as soon as I got there, the twins each had a sweaty arm around me and they said something that made me stop laughing immediately.

"We can't wait to have you at our mercy tomorrow."

It was going to be a long Sunday once they were after me.

The worst part was when I saw Wood's smirk when I groaned.


	17. Ch16 A Prank Gone Wrong

**A Prank Gone Wrong**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Hey guys! This was supposed to be two chapters, but since I had written five chapters last night (including these two) I thought "hey, I'm just gonna make an extra long and intense chapter!" Hope you don't mind. :(**

**ALSO! I realized somehow, the documents for Ch. 9 and 10 were the same so I changed them! (Sorry about that D: )**

**Thanks to Sagan (Guest), Ceizzy (again), kankananime123 (again), Dragonslayer101 (Guest) (again), and botskey (again) for reviewing! I really love hearing feedback! :D**

**Hope you like the chapterrr! Cause I sure dooo! :)**

**~:~:~:~:~**

I went down to breakfast later than usual, thankful it was the weekend so it was served a little later anyway. I began making my way into the Great Hall at half past nine, forgetting that the twins were going to prank me all day.

Unfortunately, he first prank of the day was in my breakfast pumpkin juice, so I had it coming before I remembered I had to be on the look out. It was a rather odd experience. I was sitting there, joking around with the team (excluding Terence because he was still a little sour for my outburst in front of the entire school), and I decided to take a sip of my drink about fifteen minutes after I began eating. It tasted a little sweeter than normal, but I didn't think anything of it.

Then the team stopped talking and began staring at me, wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"I-I think... The Weasleys put something in your pumpkin juice..." Riley said uneasily. I felt my face go red with anger.

"What the hell did they do?"

She rummaged through her bag for a moment before moving on to Hestia's bag, who was still staring at me, wide-eyed, jaw on the floor. She eventually produced a mirror, and held it up for me to see. In the mirror was a gorgeous girl who looked so much like the model-version of my mother, I thought it was a trick.

"Who-who's that?" I asked stupidly, with wide eyes, touching my face. The reflection followed my movements. I didn't - _wouldn't_ believe this beauty was _me_ of all people.

"That's... Wow, um _you_, only... With... Ginger hair..." Flora said uncertainly. Suddenly, I was out of my shock. And I was furious. I'm a freaking ginger?!

"Yea, and it suits you. You do have a red-headed temper after all," Adrian teased.

"Shut up, Pucey," I shot back, standing, my now-brightly-colored ringlets bouncing as I stormed off to the Gryffindor table. It didn't help that more and more of them were beginning to stare and point. I walked with as much dignity as I could to the table until I stood behind the twins who almost didn't realize I was there until Wood who was sitting across from them saw me and snorted into his eggs, only adding to my fury.

"Claire!"

"How good to see you!"

"Like your new look?"

I glared. If looks could kill they'd be killed, buried, dug up again, killed again, and that process would continue hundreds of times. Really.

"Are you running out of ideas boys?" I asked them. "It seems you took my prank on Charlie and Bill." They looked at each other, grinning.

"No."

"It's just that our mum-"

"Well, she said she wished she could adopt you-"

"And now she can actually get away with it."

"Besides..." Fred began, grinning.

"It suits you." They finished together.

"I swear, if one more person says I have a red-headed temper, I'm going to hex them!" I threatened.

"I don't think that's what they mean, although it's true," Wood interrupted, smirking. "I think they mean you're rather beautiful with it, not that you aren't normally, but this is..." He trailed off.

Did Wood just call me beautiful in front of everyone?

I thought to myself, feeling a blush rise on my cheeks.

"And believe it or not, I think many people agree with them." He looked around angrily at the other Gryffindor and Slytherin boys who were staring, open mouthed.

"Give me the antidote," I demanded, looking back at them.

"Well, you see... That's the thing... We did what we had to last time when we pranked Bill and Charlie... We bought it."

"We didn't plan enough ahead to actually make it and we almost got caught just buying that."

"So in other words..."

"We don't have any."

I froze. That means I'm stuck like this for as long as it took to either make some more (which would take about two months and I had no time in my schedule for that), or until we could buy some more. And the antidote was rather expensive. And hard to find.

"Claire?" I heard from next to me. I turned, slowly, still in shock. It was Harry. "Y-you look... So much like mum..." he said. Suddenly, he was hugging me. I couldn't help but hug him back.

Maybe it's not such a bad thing my hair is ginger-colored now.

I looked over at the twins, who were now smirking. I rolled my eyes at them.

Not that I'd admit it.

~:~:~:~:~

By the end of the day, all of my shoes were knotted together, I only had one quill left because all the others I used exploded, leaving me covered in ink time and time again, I had forgotten where I was for a whole fifteen minutes, my face was turned red and gold for the Gryffindor house colors for three hours, and I had accidentally eaten a piece of candy that made my lips swell which ended up with me in the Hospital Wing for almost an hour.

I sat in the Great Hall for dinner at quarter after five, ready for the meal to arrive at half past. I was chatting with the team about possible new plays, thankful there was only a few minutes before I would be free from the pranking Weasleys. The food arrived right on time, but as soon as I took a bite of my pot pie, I looked straight at my friends and said, "When I was in my first year, I thought I could outsmart Bill and Charlie Weasley in a millisecond." I clamped my hand over my mouth.

The whole team and a few other people who heard me turned and looked at me, confused as to where it came from. We were in the middle of a discussion about Quidditch.

I was just as confused as them.

I couldn't help what came from my mouth next.

"And I was able to outsmart them and the teachers, who never listened to their accusations whenever they were pranked by me." They all laughed, a few more people listening in. I had forgotten I never told anyone about that. Not even the twins or Riley.

"Oh God, that _was_ you?" Adrian asked, laughing as loud as everyone else. More and more people were looking over, all of the teachers included. Then I realized.

This is the last prank. They put that potion in my food. The one where you have to tell ten secrets.

Oh my God.

At least two were over with. And they weren't so bad.

"I love pranking with the Weasleys." They all looked at me, shocked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins smirk.

"You love _pranking_ people?" Warrington asked me, shocked.

"I would give my life for Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy in an instant." I felt my face heat up when everyone looked at me shocked. I glanced at the twins, begging them to help me with my eyes, but they just sat, grinning. "I haven't taken off the necklace Oliver Wood gave me for Christmas since I had gotten it except to shower." I knew my face went about a hundred shades darker than it already was. To my delight, he blushed a little as well.

"He gave you a _what_?!" Hestia asked, horrified.

Well, fuck. I had to give a fire truck a run for its money by now. And the entire hall was listening in, giggling and whispering. I couldn't move my body. I was trapped, sitting completely still and I couldn't move. I wouldn't be able to until I finished with these stupid confessions.

"Whenever a Dementor comes near me, I faint because I have flashes of my past that includes my dad screaming to my mom, telling her to get Harry and I out of the house and to run while he fights Voldemort, my mum screaming as she died, my being taken away from the rubble that was left of my home, and a flash of green light."

My face wasn't red anymore. Instead, I was as horrified as the people who were surrounding me. There wasn't a single whisper. I saw the teachers out of the corner of my eye. They were all too shocked to move.

"I've been having nightmares every night of the glimpse of Voldemort I had when he and the man who took me away from my home decided to bring me to live with the Malfoys and wipe my memory which is why I couldn't tell Harry anything about our parents when he asked me to tell me what they were like back in third year when I first met him."

Oh, God.

I looked at the twins, begging, but they sat and stared, shocked, lost and confused.

They don't know how to stop it once it starts,

I realized. _Oh my God._

"Most people think I'm fearless and strong, but when I wake up in the middle of the night from one of those nightmares, I'm scared and I can't help but ask myself why I haven't just ended my life, until I remember Harry and Draco, who are the only reasons I'm still here."

I had tears in my eyes now. I couldn't believe the entire school was hearing about this and I couldn't stop it.

"I've never told a soul even about how much it hurts to know that my parents are dead and won't ever come back while I always wonder if they could ever be proud of a _Slytherin_ like me because I don't want anyone to know how weak I really am."

That was when everyone looked even more shocked if that was even possible. I can only imagine what they were thinking.

Probably something along the lines of _Claire Potter not proud of being a Slytherin? Oh my God._

Only one more, I tried to assure myself as the tear began to overflow out of my eyes that were unable to blink for the past five minutes while I spilled my secrets to the entire school.

"The reason I survived the Dementor's kiss is because-" thank God for Professor Dumbledore. He put a silencing charm on me so the school didn't hear about Voldemort's horcrux.

Why the hell didn't he do that sooner?

He must have been as shocked as the rest of the school, me included.

As soon as that was over, I did my best to wipe the tears away as I got up, running out of the hall, aware that everyone was staring at me for a second time that week.

~:~:~:~:~

**Riley's POV**

Oh my God,

I thought. _I never would have thought she of all people was suffering like that._ I sat there, thinking about what I just heard. _Why hadn't she told me? Well, whe did say she felt weak. But I mean-_

I was torn from my thoughts when Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed us all.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe she wasn't entirely in control of her own body just there," he said, looking around. That's when it hit me.

The Weasleys.

"If anyone would care to explain what had just occurred, it would be wonderful for you to step forward."

I felt my blood boiling. How dare they do that to my best friend? I was about to stand and tell Professor Dumbledore exactly what I knew happened, but the Wood beat me to it. I was shocked. He's actually admitting to it? In front of the whole school?

"Er- I think it's my fault, sir," Wood said. "She and I had a bet about the Quidditch game, you see. We have bet something at every game so far this year, but it's never gone quite that er... Far, before. I should have set up guidelines, but I er... Well, I hadn't."

I saw a knowing look in his eye and I couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

"I see," he said. "Well, Mr. Wood, what exactly did you two bet?"

"Well... I bet that I'd win the game and she bet that I wouldn't. In a way, it's to motivate each other to win the game, so our teams can try to have the ability to play against each other in the finals for the cup, sir," he said, looking slightly sheepish.

"And the stakes?"

"W-well... She said if we lost that I'd be at the mercy of the Slytherin twins Hestia and Flora, and I said if we won, that she'd be at the mercy of... Er... The Weasley twins..."

"I see," he said, twinkle in his eye. "Well, something tells me this is also why her hair is different?"

Even I couldn't help but grin, although I hid it behind my hand.

"Er- Yes, sir."

The twins stood.

"If you don't mind, sir-"

"We'd rather like it is we-"

"Could find her and beg for forgiveness..."

"Ah, yes. You may." They made their way toward the door before Dumbledore stopped them by adding one last thing on. "Although, the damage has been made. The whole school knows about her past and all her weaknesses now, and although there's a possibility she will forgive you, don't expect it right away." They glanced at each other before running out of the Hall. "And Mr. Wood?" He said. Oliver looked at him, looking so guilty, sad, hurt, lonely, and... In _love_, I couldn't help but feel terrible for him even if it was his fault. "I expect these bets to not allow these things to happen anymore." Wood nodded, looking like all he wanted to do was to go and apologize. "Now, go." As soon as the words left his mouth, Wood sprinted out of the hall after the twins, and I didn't let myself go after him. He needed her, and I knew that just from the look on his face. I couldn't take love away from him.

And after my best friend.

~:~:~:~:~

I couldn't believe it.

I can't believe I said those things. Especially in front of the entire school.

I sprinted to the one place I knew would keep me calm.

The Astronomy tower.

As soon as I got there, I let myself cry. I cried and cried for the first time since I lost my family. I felt weak. I was weak. And the entire school knew. It was my tipping point. I let all of the stress with Terence, school, Quidditch, Harry, Draco, Oliver, the Malfoys, the Weasleys, I let all of the built-up stress out.

That was the only thing that went through my mind.

_The entire school knows. I'm weak. I'm Voldemort's prey. And the _entire_ school knows now._

Believe it or not, I didn't blame the twins. I didn't even blame Wood. In fact, I blamed myself. I didn't care if it was a potion and I couldn't help saying it. I was so angry that I didn't fight harder against that potion. In a way, I just proved how weak I really was.

I didn't stop it. I couldn't stop it. I was so weak. And now, everyone knew. The worst part was that I knew I would be pitied. And I couldn't stand it. If there was one thing in this entire world I couldn't deal with it was people pitying me.

Before I knew it, I was at the window, looking down, wondering to myself if it would hurt to just let myself fall.

I could be with mum and dad again. I could see them again.

I wrenched myself back from the window, my sobs replaced with gasps.

No. Harry needs me. Even more than Draco ever would need me. Besides, that would only prove how weak I was. I couldn't do that.

I sat there, gasping, trying my absolute best to compose myself. I had to be strong. I couldn't cry.

I didn't hear the soft footsteps come up behind me.

"Claire." I jumped, spinning around only to face the one person I didn't ever want to see me in this state. Oliver Wood. "Claire, I'm so sorry," he said, wiping one of my tears away. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" I asked. "Because you won the Quidditch match? You know as a fact that if you said you weren't actually going to set the twins loose on me, I just would have told them they had me for those eight hours anyway."

"But if I just told them some boundaries-"

"I would have taken those boundaries away! You know me, Wood. I'm stubborn."

"And you always want to prove how strong you are." I couldn't look at him. He put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "You are strong. Why else would I feel that your team was a threat? You're an amazing leader and somehow, you balance a dozen things all at once. And everything you do, you do so... Perfectly. I don't know how you manage it. I can barely handle Quidditch and I'm only taking the classes that are absolutely necessary, and I'm struggling. I've never, not once, known someone as capable as you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, and look at me. I'm here crying, feeling sorry for myself."

"To be honest, if I were you, I would have been crying a long time ago."

I couldn't help but look shocked.

"How did you even find me?"

"It's hard to forget the passion you showed me you had for Astronomy. I felt the only place I had to look would be here. And I was right, thank God."

"Why do you even care, Wood? I'm your worst enemy."

"You are so blind. Which isn't a good thing for a Seeker," he teased. I couldn't help but laugh slightly, despite the tears that still wanted to come.

Suddenly, he hugged me, his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me closer. And something about this hug was so loving, so inviting, I began sobbing, burying my head in his chest and wrapping my arms his neck. I don't know how long we stood there, but by the time the tears began to subside, his cloak was soaked and the sun was down. I pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"I'I'm sor-rry," I hiccupped. He chuckled and took my hand, pulling me toward the wall so we could sit and lean against it. Once I sat next to him, he pulled me close and held me. I set my head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on mine.

"You really are such a strong person. I never would have thought you went through that," he said, his arms still around me.

"If I was strong, I would have been able to stop myself from saying those thing in front of the entire fucking scho-"

"It was a potion, Claire. No one would have been able to stop themselves from saying those things without the antidote. And even then, someone else would have had to give it to you. You were stuck there. You couldn't move."

"But-"

"No. Claire, you're being stupid. _No one_ would have been able to stop themselves. Not even someone with stubbornness like yours."

I sighed. Maybe he had a point.

"But now the entire school's going to pity me. That's the last thing I want."

"I'm sure if you act as you normally do, you'll be fine."

"They're still going to pity me if I act like a bitch."

"Then act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like who you really are." I hesitated.

"I don't even know who I really am."

"But I do. And it's not who you say you are."

I didn't respond.

"Claire, I-" he began, but he wasn't able to finish because that was when two red-headed twins tripped up the stairs.

"Claire!"

"Finally, we found you!"

"We've been-"

"Looking-"

"_Everywhere,_" they finished together. I just stared that them, shocked.

"What? Why?"

"We wanted to-"

"Apologize. We didn't realize-"

"You had secrets like those, we thought-"

"You were just going to admit things like-"

"Like you did with the Wood's Necklace confession."

I blushed, remembering what I said about the Christmas present.

"Why does everyone feel like they have to apologize to me?"

The twins looked at each other, shocked.

"It was because of us that you said those things in front of the whole school!"

"Why aren't you mad!?"

"You didn't know that I would say those things... Why would I blame you?"

Their flushed faces went darker.

"Well, we thought that..."

"You know..."

"Since you're a Slytherin and all..."

I stared, trying my absolute best not to burst out laughing.

"Well, if you want me to be mad, it won't be too difficult a task-"

"NO!" They shouted together.

"We just mean-"

"I know what you mean, guys!" I said, laughing. "I was kidding! But I'm not mad at you no matter what you've convinced yourselves. Trust me."

I didn't realize Wood was staring at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world, but the twins noticed.

"Well, I guess we'll just er..."

"Leave you two love birds alone," George finished with a wink.

I rolled my eyes as they left and moved toward the center of the tower, laying back so I could see the stars. Wood decided to lay beside me. We just sat there on the freezing floor on a freezing cold February night, looking at the stars when suddenly, Wood moved so he was next to me, his shoulder touching mine, and he held my hand.

He raised our hands and outlined Andromeda in the sky.

~:~:~:~:~

It was well past midnight when I was finally back in my common room, and I was thankful no one was there. I had a nice time with Wood. After he showed me the constellation he remembered from our last time up there several months before, we talked about Astronomy for a while in hushed whispers until I almost fell asleep and we decided it was high time to go back to our common rooms.

I headed up to my dormitory and as soon as I got there, I was tackled by none other than Riley. I hugged her back lightly, shocked.

"We were so worried! We didn't know where you went after you left the Hall! We were afraid you got lost out in Hogsmeade or something and when we heard word from the Gryffindors that Wood hadn't returned, we were afraid he still hadn't found you and-"

I laughed. and she looked at me as if I had three heads.

"I've been with Wood in the Astronomy Tower. And believe it or not, I had a decent time," I told them, pulling away from her and glancing at the twins who looked just as shocked as Riley did. I went over to my trunk, rummaging around until I found my fleece pants and an oversized hoodie.

"You mean you guys actually were civil with each other?"

"I still can't believe _he_ was the one who gave you that necklace."

I couldn't stop the blush that worked its way onto my face as I changed.

"Oh God," Riley said. "There's more to that story, isn't there."

I nodded.

"Why of all those stories was it that one you hadn't told the entirety of?" Hestia asked. I glared at her, although I'm sure it didn't have the usual effect with my red cheeks.

"So, what is it?" Riley asked.

"We... We almost kissed that afternoon when he gave it to me."

There was silence for a moment before Riley shouted.

"What!? And you didn't tell us!?"

"I don't normally like to 'kiss and tell,' especially when it comes to my freaking enemy!"

"Don't you mean 'almost kiss and tell'?" Flora asked.

"And from what I see, you aren't exactly enemies anymore," Riley added, doing that annoying eyebrow thing that suggested him and were a little (or a lot) more than even just friends.

"Well, I'm trying to keep it that way anyway!" I shot back at her as I plopped into bed. No one said anything for a moment.

"Claire, we've been thinking... Tomorrow you should stay in. We can get your things for you. We know you don't want to seem weak, but it also seems that by sitting out in the cold for that long, you probably caught something."

Although I hated admitting it, I thought I had caught something as well. My throat was pretty scratchy already.

After a little while, I finally agreed and as soon as I could, I fell asleep dreaming about Oliver Wood finding me on the tower to hold me while I cried.


	18. Ch17 Sick Days and Quidditch Captains

**Sick Days and Quidditch Captains**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ceizzy for het 14th Birthday today! Happy Birthday! I love birthdays haha :D**

**Thanks to Ceizzy, Sagan (Guest), and botskey for reviewing!**

**~:~:~:~:~**

As I had promised, I didn't go to classes. The twins and Riley talked to Dumbledore a few hours before breakfast and he agreed it was a good idea for me to lie low until I was better. Speaking of which, I had, in fact, caught something. The twins thought it was probably from all the stress and then last night added onto it. I didn't care, as long as I was better for the match with Ravenclaw that Saturday.

I went to breakfast with my three friends, not even bothering to get dressed or put on my usual tiny bit of mascara and eyeliner. I was even wearing my glasses instead of putting in my contacts. I was sick, and I honestly didn't care if I looked it for once.

I was pleasantly surprised by how few people looked at me that morning and even more pleased with the even smaller number of people who gave me looks of pity. I sat with my friends at the table as usual, and was happy to see Terence among them once again.

Finally, I could just sit and talk with everyone like old times. And something told me Dumbledore said something about not pitying me because I'm strong and have always been able to deal with it. Or at least that's what Adrian hinted at while we ate.

I was just happy I had a day to catch up on everything and I didn't have to sit through lecture after lecture. I already knew a lot of the information they were saying since I had been reading as much as I could out of my books just in case I missed a class or two.

Despite how ill I was, I was determined to go to Quidditch practice that night, although I'd only be watching. I handed the position of captain to Terence (much to his surprise) for the night so I wouldn't have to use my strained voice.

"Claire!" I heard from behind me. I turned. It was Harry.

"Harry! How are you?"

"That's what I should be asking you. I went to look for you last night to apologize. I really have been trying to be civil to Malf- er Draco, it's just-"

"Harry," I cut him off, trying to have a normal volume, but having to almost whisper anyway. My voice really was going fast. "It's okay. I'm fine. I know you're trying." He looked relieved.

"Oh, and er I should probably tell you... Er Hermione kind of punched him in the nose a while back this year.. He was calling her a... Well, you know." I laughed until my laughs turned into coughs.

"Harry, to be honest," I whispered to him once I was over the coughing. "I think out of the two of you, Draco's by far the worst in his 'attempts' to be nice."

~:~:~:~:~

Once breakfast was done, I headed to the Hospital Wing to get something to help me fight off this pneumonia, wondering where Wood was that morning since I hadn't seen him.

As soon as I got there, I had my answer. Wood was there in his pyjamas as well, sniffling as he held a warm potion in his hands. I couldn't help but laugh, which caused my to cough. He laughed as well, ending up coughing. Madame Pomfrey must have heard the coughing and hurried in.

"Clarice Amelia Potter!" she scolded as she brought me to the bed next to Wood's. "You're sick as well? And... Oh, goodness, you have pneumonia." Wow, I thought I had a cold. What do you know? That's why I was coughing so much and could barely talk. "I'll have to ask Severus to brew up a different potion for you," she mumbled. "You'll have to stay here until the potion's done and your illness goes away," she told me, laying me back to the pillows.

As she scuttled off to ask Snape if he could make the potion, I turned onto my side, Wood doing the same so we were facing each other.

We stayed there, whispering to each other about anything and everything (mainly the Quidditch World Cup that would be taking place that summer) until we fell asleep.

~:~:~:~:~

I woke up a few hours later and shot up out of bed. I had a dream that is was Christmas again and Dumbledore came to dinner, which made me realize.

I forgot to give him his gift.

I stood quickly, having to catch myself from the dizziness. Wood was still sleeping as I turned, sprinting out the door, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's call after me. I felt terrible. How could I forget to give my own god father his Christmas gift?

And I only remembered it now - almost Valentine's Day. I was running into the common room when I remembered this, which made me groan, bringing a whole new round of coughs as I searched for the gift bag in my trunk that held the gift.

Finally, after almost five minutes of searching, I found it. I grabbed it and turned back toward the door, suddenly feeling dizzy again. I fell to my knees, dropping the gift and groaning, putting my head in my hands to get rid of the dizziness and catch my breath, which was coming in ragged puffs and causing me to cough more.

Maybe I should walk the rest of the way. What's five more minutes going to do?

As I shuffled on to Dumbledore's office, I realized how humerous the gift really was. But I reminded myself. I can't laugh or I'll cough.

Once I got there. I was ready to sink into the large chair in front of his desk and have a cup of tea when I realized I didn't know the password.

Shit.

I stood there for a moment, just wondering what the password was, when I heard someone scold me from behind.

"Ms. Potter! There you are! You're supposed to be in the Hospital Wing! Poppy told me you ran away with no explanation!"

"S-sorry Professor McGonaga-" I began coughing again, unable to finish the sentence even though I was only whispering.

"What are you doing, standing here staring at the Headmaster's office?" I held up the gift bag.

"I er-" I began, still whispering. "I wanted to give him his Christmas gift. I had a dream that it was Christmas again and-" I started coughing again, Professor McGonagall waiting patiently as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I realized I forgot to give it to him and I felt so bad, I felt I had to give it to him, but when I got here I realized I didn't-" I began coughing again.

"Oh, dear, you don't have the password, do you?" she finished for me. I shook my head, grateful she didn't make me finish the sentence. "Well, let's bring you up and get you settled in. You don't look up to the journey back to the Hospital Wing quite yet."

She and I headed up the stairs, and I was happy she had a free block.

She knocked on the large doors and after she heard a small "come in," she brought me in and settled me down in the chair.

"Ah, Claire. Poppy had told me you had disappeared. Would you like a cup of tea?" I nodded and opened my mouth to explain why I left in such a hurry, but thankfully, I was saved by Professor McGonagall.

"She had a dream that it was Christmas and you had come to dinner, and when she woke up she remembered she had forgotten to give you the gift she had gotten you and felt guilty," she explained. I gave her a smile. "And I would have asked her to wait, but not only did she look desperately guilty but she also didn't look as though she could make it all the way back to the Hospital Wing."

"Ah," he said, looking at me smiling over his glasses. "So she was busy being her usual generous self?" He asked. I felt my face heat up and I began coughing again as I was handed a cup of tea.

"Happy Belated Christmas," I was able to choke out as I set the gift on his desk.

Professor McGonagall left to get ready for her next class as he took the gift and after pulling the paper out, pulled out the three pairs of thick wool socks.

He looked at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I remembered when you had caught my brother and I in front of the mirror. You said something about never having enough warm wool socks," I said, smiling. The tea (thankfully) was helping my throat so I was able to whisper that much out to him. He smiled.

"Ah, I see," he said, smiling himself. "Well, this is a rather wonderful gift."

I couldn't help but grin.

"And I must admit, I had forgotten to give you yours."

He must have seen the shock on my face.

"Yes, I got you something I think you'd rather appreciate," he said. "Although as I said before, I had forgotten until now about it." He walked to one of the small rooms as he looked for the gift he had gotten me. A few minutes later, he came back with a large number of letters wrapped together by a piece of string. He handed them to me and watched me as I opened each and every one of them, my excitement growing with each and every one.

The captains of Kenmare Kestrals, Puddlemere United, the Pride of Portree, the Holyhead Harpies, the Stonewall Stormers, the Finchburg Finches, and the Sweetwater All-Stars all had agreed to come and watch me play in my Quidditch games either that Saturday or in June (althoughmost would be coming in June due to the short notice).

"Oh my-" I began coughing again from shouting. I couldn't help but be excited. All I wanted to do was jump up and down, screaming and shouting in excitement. I may be a fifth year, but that only added to the excitement. If they thought I was good enough for the team now, what would they think in two more years?

So instead of screaming (which would only cause more harm to my aching throat), I jumped up and hugged him with all my might, vibrating with excitement.

~:~:~:~:~

It was finally the evening, and I had my first dose of the potion only hours before. Thankfully, it was working well.

After getting my wonderful surprises from Dumbledore (who began insisting that I call him Albus since he's my god father anyway), I was able to head back down to the Hospital Wing with help from Professor Snape, who had come to ask him if he had seen me anywhere.

Once I was safely back in the bed next to Wood (who was now awake as well), Snape told Madame Pomfrey about my little escapade with Dumbledore's Christmas gift. His gift to me was clutched tightly to my chest while Wood began laughing at the tale. He didn't cough much that time and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he was already recovering since he already had his first dose of potion for his cold.

I sighed, hating the thought that I was this sick when Snape turned back around and said, "Oh yes, I had almost forgotten, I finished this minutes before I went looking for Ms. Potter. I thought she'd need it by now and looking at the state of her, I'm right."

He was right, actually. I had seen my reflection in a window as we went past and I wasn't very happy with my reflection. My eyes were still slightly swollen from all the crying last night, my cheeks and lips were a little swollen from the illness, my eyes had thick dark rings around them, I was pale, and even a little green in colouring.

"Oh, yes, thank you Severus," she said, smiling. She turned back to us as he left. "I think it's time for a little lunch, don't you?" she asked. So we sat there, eating our soup and talking as I took my first dose of the foul-smelling potion.

He had asked what the letters were and I told him, beaming. I couldn't help but add in, "and to be honest, I wouldn't be too surprised if a few of them saw you as well during the match in June, I mean you are the seventh year." That sure made him grin.

So as it was finally evening and I just finished dinner in the Hall with everyone else, showered and looking a little better than earlier, I stopped by the Hospital Wing to get my second dose before bundling up and heading to the pitch for practice.

And there, as promised, Terence was the replacement Captain, often coming down to ask me if he's leading right or of his own technique is alright when I realized he and I really were best as friends. And it seemed he realized that as well when we headed back to the castle with Adrian, laughing and joking just like old times.

But what I think I was most thankful for at the moment, was probably actually the fact that that stupid potion was working so fast. I knew I'd be perfectly ready for the game on Saturday.

~:~:~:~:~

Yes!

I thought as I woke up, my heart leaping._ It's finally here!_

Yes, my friends, it was the day of the match. And I was freaking excited (and nervous as hell, although I'd never admit that).

So, as I got ready, taking a shower, getting into my Quidditch robes, and pulling my hair back, adding my mascara and eyeliner onto my face, I hummed a random tune. It wasn't until I got to breakfast my stomach started jumping around as much as my heart was. I had told the team of the team Captains that were coming and they all were as freaked as I was, although I threatened to force-feed them if they didn't eat.

I was pretending to pick at my plate, not even eating a single bite of it, when Wood finally came up behind me.

"You know, you'll never win this bet if you don't eat." I jumped, whirling around to him.

"I'm eating," I said, shoving a rather large piece of egg in my mouth. "See?" He laughed.

"Well, the usual bet then? And what are the stakes?"

I thought for a moment.

"If I win, you have to let me teach you more Astronomy."

"Okay. And if you lose, you have to let me teach you Wizard's Chess."

"Deal," I said, smirking. I turned to see Professor Lupin looking at me with weary eyes. He couldn't understand why I went along with these bets. Especially after last time.

~:~:~:~:~

It took my less than five minutes to catch the Snitch. I caught Snape's eye just in time to see him smirk with pride. I hit the ground. leaping off my broom as my team surrounded me, heaving my light form onto their shoulders and parading around.

I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"What are you doing heaving me around!?" I shouted at them through my laughter. "You lot are the reason we won thirty points in less than five minutes!"

It still took them almost four minutes to put me down and by that time, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the entire Gryffindor team (including Wood), Snape, Dumbledore, and my parents (who looked like they got over the initial shock of my hair) were surrounding me. I went through the crowd after hugging Draco.

I got hugs and congrats from the Golden Trio and the twins. I spoke with the Gryffindor Quidditch girls about how great it was to do something for the team despite being made fun od for your gender, and I talked with the Ravenclaws for a few minutes before moving farther through the crowd. I was slowly heading toward the Hufflepuff team, going to remind them of how well they played as well, when I saw them walking toward the locker rooms. I told everyone to wait for a moment and left them to mingle while I sprinted toward the disheartened Hufflepuffs.

"Wait!" I called after them. They turned, shocked that I was going after them. I jogged the last few steps before stopping right in front of them. I made sure to hide every ounce of giddiness I was feeling so I wouldn't make them feel any worse than they already did. "You guys are an amazing team. Believe it or not, you were much more difficult to beat then I had thought you'd be. Trust me, I'm _never_ going to underestimate you again," I told them. And that was the truth. Although we won by a landslide, they were an amazing team.

"Th-thanks," Cedric Diggory, the newest captain and Hufflepuff Seeker said.

"No, I'm being honest. All you guys have to do is grab a hold of each other's methods and remember to mesh. Remember, the way everyone plays is different. It's like a Quidditch Personality, everyone has one, you just have to recognize it in everyone and play off each other's strengths. Next year, I'm sure you'll give all the rest of us a run for our money." They looked at me, shocked. This was a first for me, congratulating the other team. I'm a Slytherin. I should be shoving my victory at them. But I knew I couldn't. They were too... Kind to me. Especially when I was almost killed. Besides, ever since I cried a few nights before, something in me clicked. Something about me was different. I felt like everyone deserved the chance to be looked at nicely until I thought of them otherwise. Kind of like the "innocent until proven guilty" policy. They nodded, still stunned as I ran back to my family and friends. Although not many people in the small group I was headed back to noticed what I was doing, the two talent scouts did.

As I was headed toward my parents, I was intercepted by Wood.

"Potter," he said. "When are we going to meet for the first lesson then?"

"Not tonight. Tonight, I'm grabbing Fred and George to get some Butterbeer from Hugsmeade and food from the kitchens to party. And I would invite you, but you're our next prey and I don't want anyone slipping something into your drink that makes you go into a coma for five months. That wouldn't be pretty," I responded, smirking. "Tuesday," I said. "I don't have practice Tuesday."

He nodded, grinning before stepping out of the way and letting me head toward my parents again. I began speaking with them (of course answering them their questions about my hair first) when Dumbledore and Snape came up to me, two other men in their wake.

"Claire, I'm sure you remembered that these two men were coming to meet you?" Dumbledore said to me. To be honest, I had forgotten about it as soon as I was on my broom in the air, and once we had won, every thought I had about anything other than what was going on in my line of vision was gone.

"O-oh, yes, of course!" I lied, shaking their hands. I knew who they were exactly. The shorter, brown-haired blue-eyed man wearing the cowboy hat was the Captain of the Sweetwater All-Stars and the taller, burlier man with dark brown hair and brown eyes was the captain of the Stonewall Stormers.

"Howdy there, Claire. It's nice to finally meetcha after the wonderful things Mr. Dumbledore here said 'bout you in his letter," the man from Sweetwater said in his southern drawl. "And might I say, he was absolutely right about chu."

"I agree wiz zis man," the man from Stonewall said. "You zeem to 'ave a natural talent."

I grinned.

"Thank you so much. I hope very much that in the next two years, I'm able to improve even more. Maybe even in my Seventh year you can come to a few games. That way, you can see my progress and see if you really want me on the team." They nodded, grinning.

"And, I couldn't help but notice, it was a very nice thing you said to that other team, what was it? Hafilpouf?" The man from Sweetwater asked.

"Er- it's Hufflepuff," I corrected as nicely as I could. When he complimented me, I began blushing, but when he didn't even put an effort into remembering a name as simple as Hufflepuff, it was hard to contain my anger.

"Yea, that one, well I heard what you said about having to mesh and them giving you a run for your money and all that, and I thought it was very admirable," he said. I was regulating my breathing to ensure that I wouldn't blow up at him. He was, after all, trying to be civil.

"Oh!" The man from Stonewall interrupted. "I zaw zat az well, and I zought- Oh, iz zees your boyvriend?" I swiveled and saw Wood standing slightly behind me.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "Actually, he's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. From my enemy house. I try not to associate with him, although I must admit, he's a decent player." I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Wow, Potter," he said. "I never knew I meant so little to you. Although what surprised me the most was you saying you thought I was a good player while I was right here. I thought we were supposed to be... What was it? Enemies?" He smirked.

"Oh, just tell me what you want, Wood," I shot back at him.

"Oh! Yes, well... It seems your brother wants you to - and I quote - hurry up your fat little arse."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Only he would say 'fat' and 'little' about the same arse. Thanks Wood."

He nodded and began walking away. I was about to turn and finish my short chat with the two captains when he turned back and called to me, "I'll meet you in the Astronomy Tower at half past ten Tuesday evening!"

I felt my face heat up as Snape scowled, Dumbledore gained that sparkle in his eye, and the two captains looked at me, confused.

"A bet," I told them. They nodded as though it made perfect sense, even though it didn't even make sense to me.


	19. Ch18 OWLs and Quidditch

**O.W.L.s And Quidditch With the Gryffindors**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Thanks to Dragonslayer101 (Guest) and botskey for reviewing! :)**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update... It's just... Well I'll tell you at the end. ;)**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWW!**

**~:~:~:~:~**

I grabbed my Astronomy Chart and headed out of the Common Room. Wood was already waiting for me. We began heading to the Tower, chatting about the long wait until the next Quidditch Match (although we didn't mention that it was going to be against each other, we figured we could wait for that argument).

As soon as we got up there, I took out my chart and began working, Wood laying on his back and looking up at the stars. I could tell he was wondering what he was going to learn, but he was patient and waited until I was done with my chart.

Finally, after about quarter after eleven, I finished and (after shoving my things back into my bag), decided to lay next to Wood on the cold stone floor, thankful I was bundled in a sweater, a warm jacket, wool leggings, and my warm Ugg boots. I couldn't wait until it was finally March and things began to warm up again.

"So," I said. "What do you want to learn about?"

"I don't even know enough about Astronomy to tell you that," he said, smirking.

"Fine," I said. "Do you want me to tell you about the galaxy we are in, or do you want me to show you more constellations? We'll have to wait until some other time for more advanced stuff, but those are what I'm willing to teach at the moment."

"What's a galaxy?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we'll start there then, eh?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly.

I began talking about what a galaxy was and I told him about our galaxy. He just sat and listened, staring at the stars with me. Every once in a while, he'd ask me a question, but for the most part he just sat and listened.

It was the only time in my entire life I didn't feel judged. Which, you know, is weird. I'm always judged and watched by everyone.

He and I were there for almost two and a half hours talking about the galaxy before we decided to head to the kitchens for a quick hot chocolate before bed.

It was rather uneventful, which was refreshing.

The recent event with the prank-gone-wrong wasn't brought up. He didn't say anything weird about how 'beautiful' I was or how 'wonderful' I was. It was actually rather comfortable. I even began to wonder if I should consider being friends with him.

So, as I snuggled into bed that night, I couldn't help but think to myself about possibly giving him the chance.

Because maybe I didn't always have to retaliate and act like a bitch all the time to save my image.

Maybe I didn't really need that image.

~:~:~:~:~

It wasn't until the last weekend in March that I told Wood I thought we could try and be friends, to which he said "we aren't already?"

But although we finally decided mutually that we could be friends, my inner bitch began lashing out at him from the exhaustion of taking eight O.W.L. classes. We were only able to go to two other 'sessions' in the Astronomy Tower since the one where we talked about the galaxy. He's learned what a nebula was and he heard the story of the Draco constellation. I was thankful it was already almost spring break, because I was getting so much work from all of my teachers, I barely had a minute to spare.

Wood's mom had already owled me asking me if I could possible come back for the holiday because she really needed a shopping buddy so she could get new clothes for the summer. Although I liked the idea, I respectfully declined and decided to stay at school. The thought of having tea with Dumbledore and Professor Lupin on Easter morning sounded rather inviting.

But as it was a Sunday, and I didn't have much to do except study until Quidditch practice that evening, I decided to head to Professor Lupin's office. It was before the Quidditch game in February that I had seen him last, and I felt I should have gone to see him before now. I was having rather disturbing dreams about the night my memory was wiped, and wanted to speak with him about it. So, I brought all the school work I had to finish up and walked up the stairs.

Once I knocked on his door and as soon as I heard his quiet "come in," I opened the door, closing it behind me he hadn't even looked up from grading his papers yet.

"Hello Professor," I called.

"Claire! How are you? It's been a while. I see you're still sporting your red hair," he said.

"I'm... Alright, Professor. I er wanted to ask you something."

He noticed my slightly uncomfortable look and asked me to sit while he made some tea. After a few minutes, he came back and handed me the cup. "What's wrong, Claire? Did something happen?"

"Er, yes... And no," I said. He looked confused. "Well, you see Professor, I... Well, you know how I have dreams about my past? Before my memory was wiped?" He nodded. "Well I had another one last night, except this time it was the whole memory. When I was listening in to Voldemort's conversation with that man? Normally, I only dream about that one moment when the man takes me from my home... And then again when Voldemort tells the man to bring me to the Malfoys. But this time, the dream... It began with everything I heard. Not just the verdict... And... And he called the man... He called the man Peter... And... W-well, when he put me down once he got to the house Voldemort was staying in, I remember trying to grab on to his finger, but... It was gone. His middle finger, the one I tried to hold on to... It was just... Gone." I knew my face was as pale as Professor Lupin's.

"We've been hearing quite a lot about Peter Pettigrew recently," he said. "Did your mind maybe incorporate it into the dream?" I didn't even hesitate.

"Sir. A few weeks ago, I had another dream. One I never had before. One with my parents. Harry was only four months old, and... And... Sirius Black came to visit us. He said he wanted to meet his god son. Once he came in and he saw me, I was so excited and he twirled me around, and I was... Well, I was... Happy." I could feel tears welling in my eyes. This was the first time I spoke of the dream and the kind-hearted Sirius I once knew. "I giggled and I would always call him Si-Si cause I couldn't actually say his name," I told him with a watery smile as I stared into my cup of tea. "Even before, when I first had that dream, even before I had this dream about Pettigrew, I knew there was no way Sirius could have killed all those people. I think... Sirius isn't to blame. Peter seemed to know exactly where my family was. I think it was him."

I finally looked up at him, and his face was still as white as a sheet. The shocked look was unbelievable.

"Sir, I just thought you might want to know. It seems as though you were close with both of them and my father. I just wanted you to know the possibilities," I told him as I got up and left, heading to the library to finish my work.

~:~:~:~:~

It was finally break. Many people decided to go home or visit friends, but I (along with most of the fifth and seventh years) decided to stay at school so I could study for my O.W.L.s. There was so much work from all of my teachers it was near impossible for me to find much time to myself without having to do any work.

But, once Tuesday came around, I was able to clear a few hours in my schedule. With that time, I decided to go down to the tree in front of the lake with a blanket and my Quidditch notebook to think up some more plays for the game against Gryffindor.

Yes, it was only mid-April, but I didn't get much time with all my studying and work to actually think out legitimate plays. So I spread out the blanket, wondering what Wood was doing as I lay myself down, pulling out my quill, ink, and my note book. I hadn't had the time to actually ask him what he was doing over break.

I was sitting and working on all the different possible plays under that tree, not even looking at the time, and next thing I knew, it was dark and definitely time to head back to the castle for dinner.

~:~:~:~:~

"Oh my God. Ohhhhh my God. Oh my God," Riley was mumbling as we stood in front of the Great Hall, where we would be taking our DADA exam. In other words, out final O.W.L. exam ever. It was finally the first week in June, and I had only seen Wood two more times in the tower for our Astronomy lessons. I promised him once exams were over and I had more time we could meet much more often. Every night if he wanted.

"Shut up," I hissed to her. "I'm already nervous enough without all your "oh God"s!"

"Sorry," she said quickly, biting on her finger nails.

We stood there for two more minutes before the doors opened and we were let in.

"Oh God," I said. Riley shot me a look that said "oh, but you can say it all you wan,t can't you?" as we went to sit down.

~:~:~:~:~

I walked out of the Great Hall with Riley, laughing.

"I can't believe we were so scared for that!" I said.

"I know," she agreed. "It wasn't difficult at all! I was expecting so much worse! What did you do when they asked if you had anything to impress them for extra points?"

"My patronus, of course! And boy, were they surprised!" I laughed. "What about you?"

"Nothing close to a patronus," she mumbled as we headed out to the fields. I couldn't help but grin as I felt the sun.

We stopped in front of the lake and I turned to her, grinning.

"What?" she asked.

I tore off my cloak, unbuttoned the top three buttons of my chemise which showed a slight bit of cleavage but I didn't care, loosened my tie, tore off my shoes and stockings while she looked at me confused. As soon as I was done, I looked at her.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm finally free!" I shouted, running into the water and laughing. She grinned.

"Hello, Claire! It's nice to meet you!" she shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, no longer splashing around when I turned to look at her.

"Come on, Claire," she said. "I don't know what it is, but this year changed you. You're no longer that bitch that always pissed people off. You're different. I like the new you."

I thought for a moment before turning back around to look at the mountains past the lake, thinking. I have changed. But for some reason, I don't care.

I laughed and began splashing around in the knee-high water again. For the first time since I was a little girl, the first time since before my memory was wiped, I was free.

And I felt it, too.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I heard someone call from back toward the school. I turned to see Wood standing next to Riley who was now sitting, grinning at me.

"Having fun for once!" I shouted back to him before turning back to splash some more. A minute or two later, I heard someone running into the water as well and turned to see Wood running towards me, his robes, shoes, and socks with mine, his tie loosened, and the top two buttons of his chemise unbuttoned.

Suddenly, I realized he was coming straight for me.

"Wood! Don't you dare!" I yelled, running as fast as I could away from him, trying not to get my white shirt wet. He just laughed and ran after me, causing me to giggle as well.

Suddenly, I looked up to see the sun setting. It was beautiful on the lake. I stopped running and stared at it. I sighed.

"Beautiful," I said, sighing.

"Look out," I heard from behind me. Wood snaked his arms around me.

"Wood! Don't! My shirt!" I yelled. But it was too late. He already pulled me under with him.

I sat up, gasping and dripping wet. He came up out of the water, laughing.

"Wood! You arse!" I shouted at him, as I splashed him. He continued laughing and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, Claire, I- oops," he said, looking at my chest. I blushed, trying to cover my chest. Of course today of all days I decided to wear a lacy black bra that only covered half of each boob. I blushed. "Sorry," he said. "Let's go get you dry, yea?" he said with a softer tone, no longer looking anywhere other than my eyes. I nodded and he helped me get to land. "Here, let's get you behind a tree so you can wring that out," he said, leading me to the edge of the forest.

As soon as we got to a tree where no one could see me, I began to unbutton my shirt.

"I really am sorry," he said. "I guess I forgot you were female for a moment." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Git," I said, wringing out my shirt.

"You know the game's next week, right?" he asked.

"How could I forget?"

"I know it's going to be a good game," he said. "Something tells me you'll be hard to beat."

"You know it, Wood," I told him, smirking as I began putting my shirt back on now that it was considerably drier. "We'll be so hard to beat that you'll lose."

I heard him chuckle.

"We'll see."

"So when do you want our next Astronomy session to be?" I asked him, still grinning.

"Well, you may have had your exams this week, but I have all mine the next, remember?"

My face fell.

"Oh. Right."

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"But I can go Wednesday night after Quidditch practice," he said suddenly. "I don't have an exam until noon on Thursday."

Suddenly, the smile was back.

"Deal," I said as we headed back to Riley, my shirt much less see-through.

~:~:~:~:~

I was sitting in the Common room, joking around and goofing off with Terence, Adrian, Riley, and the twins when I realized how late it was.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Guys, I gotta go or I'm going to be late. Wood and I have another Astronomy thing tonight. We're finally going to get to constellations."

"Took him long enough!" Riley shouted. I laughed, walking out of the common room, not hearing whatever they began whispering about.

It only took me about five minutes to get to the spot Wood and I would meet up. And as usual, he was already waiting.

As we went up to the tower, I told him we were finally going to get to constellations.

"Finally!" he said. "I thought we'd never get there. And that's my favorite part!"

I laughed at him and once we made it up to the tower, the sun was still setting, so we sat and watched the sun go down over the lake while I quizzed him about everything I had taught him so far.

Once the stars were in the sky, I showed him the two asterisms that most seven-year-olds knew. The big dipper and the little dipper. Those didn't require much to show him. All I had to do was point him in the right direction and he found them pretty quick.

I told him about the stories behind the big dipper and the little dipper. I told him which star was polaris and why it wa called that. We spoke about the two constellations as we went to lay down on the cool stone ground. I told him the big dipper made up part of Ursa Major, so he asked me to show him what that was.

So I took his hand and I outlined Ursa Major.

"See?" I asked him. "The handle is what makes up the tail. And the cup is what makes up its flank."

"What's its story?"

"It was a Native American constellation. In parts of America, you can only see this low in the Autumn sky, so they said the hunters had injured the bear and its blood is what caused the trees to change their color to red."

"Wow," he said. "Did the Native Americans often have legends like that?"

"Yes, actually. That's how they explained everything they knew," I told him.

So we spend the rest of the night looking at the stars and talking about all the different Native American legends I knew.

~:~:~:~:~

It didn't feel like a very large stretch of time had gone by once the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The day before the match, Draco was stupid and jumped off his broomstick from fifteen feet in the air and all he could do was stare after it as it went into the Whomping Willow because no one there knew how to say "Accio" apparently, and I wasn't there to say it for them because I had to help Adrian bring the trunk holding the practice balls out to the pitch.

After that, he wished he was the one who got blown into the Whomping Willow.

But he was able to get the Malfoys to send him his Nimbus 2001 from home.

So, as I made my way down to breakfast, my stomach was doing backflips. I knew they'd be difficult to beat.

But I had to if I wanted that cup.

I sat down with the team who was just as mean as ever before a match with Gryffindor, and I was kept busy telling them off for their bad sportsmanship.

"God dammit! Why aren't you guys eating anything!? We need our strength!" I yelled at them.

"YOU eat something!" they shouted back at me. I slammed myself back into my seat, picking at my food some more. The random Slytherin outburst caused some people to turn and look over at us, confused.

I looked up in time to see Wood smirking at me.

We have to win this game, I told myself.

~:~:~:~:~

"Alright guys," I said. "We've been training a lot this year, and I know we've basically become a family. And what an amazing family we are." My team grinned at me. "And this is our very last match together. This is our chance to really shine and show those Gryffindors what we've got! It's time for us to really step up to the plate." Some of them nodded. "This may be our last game together, but the one thing I'm never going to forget is flying with you all fifty feet in the air when we took down Gryffindor."

Everyone cheered and clapped, excited for the match.

As we made our way to the pitch, we heard people screaming and cheering for us. I grinned at them and waved as I made my way to the center of the pitch.

I looked at Wood.

"Ready Potter?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told him.

"I bet we'll win."

"Stakes?"

"We win, you kiss someone of my choice in front of the entire stadium."

"We win, you kiss someone of _my_ choice in front of the entire staduim!"

"Done."

We shook hands, smirks on our faces as the crowd roared and we mounted our brooms, kicking off.

Maybe I'll make him kiss a Weasley Twin,

I thought as I winked at Harry.

We heard the whistle blow and I got my head into the game straight away.

I searched the pitch with my keen eyes for a flash of gold, and after five minutes, I barely missed a bludger that made me roll over on my broom.

"Sorry, Claire!' George called. I waved at him as if to say 'no worries' and went right back to searching for the Snitch. It took twenty minutes, but suddenly, I caught a flash of gold on the other side of the pitch.

Unfortunately, Harry was on that side of the pitch and he caught sight of it only moments after I did. I weaved in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin team mates until I was level with it. Unfortunately, Harry was still about a foot ahead. I pressed my body onto my Firebolt and gained a little speed.

Suddenly, I was really angry. Why did Harry have to get a bloody Firebolt now of all times?

I reached out for the Snitch, neck and neck with Harry and I heard something along the lines of "AND BOTH POTTERS ARE AFTER THE SNITCH, NEITHER ONE HOLDING OUT ON THE OTHER DESPITE THE FACT THAT THEY'RE SIBLINGS!" But a second later, I saw another Bludger headed my way and I had to roll if I didn't want to fall fifty feet to the ground.

But that also meant Harry caught the Snitch.

My heart felt heavy as I flew to the ground.

It was my fault.

If only I was a little faster.

I hit the ground at the same time as Wood and he walked toward me.

"Alright, who am I to kiss? Is it Angelina?" I asked him. He smirked. "It is, isn't it? Alright, where is she?" I asked. pushing past him to get to Angelina who just hopped off of her broom and safely onto the ground.

Suddenly, he snaked his arm around my waist, putting a hand to my chin so he was looking into my eyes.

"Me."

For some reason, I didn't even hesitate to drop my broom and kiss him full force, passion, lust, and even... Love pouring into the kiss. I didn't hesitate to snake my arms around his neck and wind my fingers into his hair. I didn't even notice the crowd screaming louder than I'd ever heard with shouts of "YES!" and "FINALLY!" or even just a long "YEAAAAAAAA!"

All _I_ knew was his other arm went around my waist after he dropped his broom next to mine and how the feeling I had once his lips met mine was indescribable.

The firey feeling that was always there when he touched me spread through my entire body as his lips moved against mine, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

I was entranced by him. Every bit of him.

That was when I realized.

I loved the way he was always smirking or grinning at me.

I loved it when he smiled.

I loved hearing him say my name.

I loved the way it felt when I said his name. His real name.

I loved the way he always listened to me.

I loved the way he called me beautiful.

I loved when he'd talk about Quidditch as if it was his first love.

I loved his laugh.

I loved it when he held me.

I wanted him to kiss me like this every day for the rest of my life.

And most of all, I realized that I loved _him_.

When we finally pulled away, breathing hard, we looked into each other's eyes.

"Oliver."

"Say it again," he said, laying his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"Oliver," I whispered against his lips.

"Claire," he mumbled against mine before pulling me in for another amazing kiss.

He pulled away for a moment, looking into my eyes.

"Claire... I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I didn't even hesitate to say it. I knew it was true. No matter what, I knew I'd love him.

Suddenly, we were being pounded on our backs by the twins, causing us to pull away and laugh as they said, "It's about bloody time!"

We began going through the crowd, hand-in-hand until we reached the Captain of Puddlemere United. I had forgotten he (and the other captains) was coming.

I was wondering what he wanted to say until he asked Oliver if he was looking for a future in Quidditch.

The smile on his face made my heart soar.

He spoke with the man from Puddlemere and once he was gone, he turned, picking me up and twirling me around, kissing me excitedly.

"I've never been this happy in my entire life," he mumbled against my lips once he put me down.

"Neither have I," I told him.

We may have lost, but I didn't care anymore.

And although the team was disappointed, they were happy as well.

Because for the first time ever, they saw me happy.

Actually happy.

With the love of my life,

Oliver Wood.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Okay guys this is why I took so long to update... I didn't want the series to end! :'(**

**But although it's been a long and hard (no perverted comments, okay?) haul to get all of these done, it's been amazing. Really. I loved writing this story, and now that I'm done with this one, I can focus on my Remus/OC one. Yay! :) And also, you guys really have been a fantastic audience. I loved writing for you and you're always so sweet! So for that, I thank you with all of my heart.**

**AAAAAAANYWAYS take my poll okay? I want to know if I should make a sequel (although I don't want to ruin this...), an epilogue (which I think would probably be better than a second series because it most likely wouldn't ruin anything...), or if I should just leave it as it is! PLEASEEEEEEE VOTEEEEE! AHHHHHHH!**

**... Can't believe it's over... :'(**


End file.
